


Das Rennen

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beziehungsstress, Gen, Jungs müssen spielen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Rodney lässt sich auf einen Wettkampf ein – kann er ihn gewinnen oder muss er einen zu hohen Preis zahlen? Und welchen Einfluss hat dies auf seine Beziehung?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story entstand 2010  
> Die Geschichte spielt nach der fünften Staffel, Atlantis ist wieder in der Pegasus-Galaxie  
> Beta: Antares, vielen lieben Dank

Rodney McKay hatte den ganzen Tag keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Die Daedalus war mit einer neuen Lieferung angekommen und es dauerte, bis das neue Personal eingewiesen und der Nachschub einsortiert war. So kam er erst kurz vor dem Abendessen dazu, seine ganz persönliche Bestellung abzuholen.

In seinem Quartier öffnete er den Karton, nur um den Inhalt enttäuscht in die Ecke zu werfen „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Verdammt, was sind die unfähig!“ Er griff schon zum Headset, um Sheppard zu informieren, ließ es aber bleiben. Stattdessen nahm er sein Laptop und suchte die Bestellmail raus. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich die richtige Größe bestellt. Er war also nicht schuld.  
Jetzt berührte er sein Headset. „Sheppard, wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Hat einer der neuen Wissenschaftler versucht, das Labor in die Luft zu jagen? Das ist nichts Neues“, tönte Johns Stimme amüsiert durch den Kopfhörer.  
„Viel schlimmer“, gab Rodney mit Grabesstimme zurück. „Wir müssen unsere Verabredung nach dem Abendessen canceln.“  
„Hat die Daedalus kein Tuningteil für deinen Flitzer mitgebracht und du kannst ihn nicht aufmotzen? Vergiss es. Heute wirst du verlieren.“ John hörte sich sehr siegessicher an.  
„Wir können gar kein Rennen starten, weil die Idioten vom SGC die falschen Batterien geliefert haben.“ Und da die Daedalus nicht mit der Regelmäßigkeit eines Schulbusses verkehrte, würden sie mindestens vier Wochen keine Autorennen mehr fahren können. Rodney würde diese unbeschwerten Momente vermissen.  
„Du bist sicher, dass du sie richtig bestellt hast? Oder vielleicht hat man nur einen Teil der Lieferung vertauscht und jemand anders hat deine Batterien?“ John hörte sich genau so enttäuscht an, wie Rodney sich fühlte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du diese Frage stelle würdest und habe deswegen extra meine Mails gescheckt. Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht. Auch gibt es keine andere Bestellung von Batterien. Man hat mir statt AA-Batterien AAA-Batterien geschickt. “  
„Kannst du nicht auf eine andere Energiequelle zurückgreifen?“ John hatte einen resignierten Unterton. Er glaubte wohl selber nicht, dass es ging.  
„Dann könnte ich gleich zwei neue Rennwagen bauen. Weißt du wie viel Arbeit das ist?“  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“ Der Colonel zögerte einen Moment, dann sprach er weiter. „Du hast mich auf eine bessere Idee gebracht. Sehen wir uns trotzdem nach dem Abendessen?“ Seine Stimme war wieder fröhlich.  
„Jennifer hat sowieso noch mit ihrem neuen Team zu tun. Wir können uns auch zum Essen treffen.“ Eigentlich hatte Rodney John nicht fragen wollen, weil er ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollte, ein Lückenbüßer zu sein. Aber er war neugierig und wollte wissen, was für eine verrückte Idee sein Freund wieder hatte.  
"Abgemacht. Wir sehen uns in zehn Minuten.“  
Damit unterbrach der Colonel die Leitung.

Das gesamte Abendessen über ließ John Rodney schmoren und erzählte ihm nicht, was er vorhatte. Stattdessen lächelte er nur, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und meinte „Ich zeige es dir später.“ Nur die Tatsache, dass ein echtes Steak mit echten Kroketten auf seinem Teller lag, hielt Rodney davon ab, John an die Hand zu nehmen und ihn aus die Messe zu zerren, damit er ihm endlich zeigte, was ihm eingefallen war.  
Um es den Colonel mit gleicher Waffe heimzuzahlen, nahm er sich nach dem Essen noch einen Schokoladenpudding aus irdischer Kuhmilch und verspeiste ihn genüsslich. Als er einen Nachschlag holte, bemerkte Rodney, dass John unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her rutschte.  
Er grinste nur und aß genau so ruhig die zweite Portion. Erst dann stand er auf.  
„Wollen wir?“  
John nickte nur, dann ging er vor zum Transporter. Dort drückte er auf das Symbol eines Turms, der erst vor kurzem freigegeben worden war.

„Was willst du mir zeigen?“, fragte Rodney, nachdem sie den Transporter verlassen hatten. „Wir waren in den letzten Monaten hier und außer verlassenen Büros haben wir nichts gefunden. Woolsey fühlt sich hier wohl, aber sonst keiner.“  
„Fällt dir nichts auf?“ John deutete auf den Flur, der sich in einer eleganten Linkskurve um den Kern des Turms wand.  
„Dort ist ein leerer, fast vier Meter breiter Gang. Seltsamerweise stehen in diesem Gang große, schwere Schränke, die auch alle leer sind. Und? Das ist nichts Besonderes in Atlantis. Aber es interessiert mich schon, was sie in diesen Monstern gelagert haben.“ Rodney hatte es sich schon lange abgewöhnt, die Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker mit Logik zu hinterfragen. Das war zwecklos und so wunderte er sich auch nicht über die Schränke.  
„Fällt dir sonst nichts auf?“ John hatte diesen herausfordernden Unterton.  
Rodney schaute genauer hin. Im Gegensatz zu irdischen Gebäuden gab es hier keine Stufen, sondern eine sanfte Neigung. Der Flur war wie die Auffahrt in einem Parkhaus gebaut. Nur dass man keine Parkplätze sondern Büros über den Gang erreichte.  
„Willst du von mir den genauen Neigungswinkel wissen? Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“  
„Das brauche ich nicht. Aber wie lang, schätzt du, ist der Flur?“  
„Wir sind im fünfzigsten Stockwerk“, überlegte Rodney laut. „Pro Stockwerk ist der Flur etwa 24 Meter lang. Also müssten wir über einen Kilometer laufen, um ins Erdgeschoss zu kommen.“  
„Genau darauf will ich hinaus.“ John grinste.  
„Ich werde die Strecke nicht laufen. Das kannst du mit Ronon machen.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir uns einen passenden Wagen bauen und dann um die Wette fahren.“

Zuerst wollte Rodney seinen Freund für verrückt erklären, doch dann sah er sich den Flur noch einmal an und verstand. „Du willst also, dass wir uns Seifenkisten bauen und dort runter rasen? Das ist Wahnsinn, man muss ständig Ausweichmanöver fahren, um nicht in einen der Schränke zu knallen.“  
„Aber es würde verdammt viel Spaß machen. Ich habe zwar noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, woraus man hier die Seifenkisten bauen kann, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich der bessere Fahrer bin.“  
„Was man braucht, ist perfekte Kurvenlage. Hier zu überholen ist höllisch und dann brauchen wir Bremsen. Ansonsten haben wir die Wagen nicht unter Kontrolle und knallen gegen die Hindernisse. Und egal, wie halsbrecherisch du fährst, als besserer Konstrukteur, werde ich überlegen sein.“  
„Dann ist es abgemacht?“  
„Was?“  
„In zwei Wochen treffen wir uns zu einem Rennen. Wir zwei gegeneinander. Und wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich deinen Kaffeevorrat.“  
Rodney hätte es wissen müssen. Er versuchte, vernünftig zu sein und diese Wette abzulehnen. Er konnte sich zu deutlich ausmalen, was Jennifer dazu sagen würde. Doch dann siegte Johns übermütiges Lächeln.  
„Du wirst nicht gewinnen. Stattdessen bekomme ich von dir deine Schokoladenvorräte, die du eh nicht isst, und die Flasche, die dir dein Bruder geschickt hatte.“ Ein guter Whiskey war auf dem Schwarzmarkt ein Vermögen wert.  
„Woher weißt du das? Außerdem ist es ein Geschenk und das verwette ich nicht!“  
Bedauernd schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. „Die Flasche, oder du kannst dir jemand anders für das Rennen suchen.“  
„Wie du willst“, gab John zähneknirschend nach. „Aber du wirst nicht gewinnen.“ Er streckte Rodney die Hand hin und dieser schlug lächelnd ein.  
In Gedanken planten beide schon den Bau ihrer Rennwagen.

***

Eine Woche später war Rodneys Flitzer fast fertig. Allerdings war er noch nicht mit der Bremsleistung zufrieden und hatte bisher auf eine Probefahrt verzichtet.  
John hatte da weniger Sicherheitsbedenken und mit seinem Wagen am frühen Morgen eine erste Fahrt gemacht. Seine Bremsen hatten nicht gut genug funktioniert und er hatte kurz vor dem Ende der Rennstrecke nicht schnell genug ausweichen können und war gegen einen Schrank geknallt.  
Rodney hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt geschlafen und erst davon erfahren, nachdem er John beim Frühstück getroffen hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich anschließend die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras angesehen – er wollte wissen, was für einen Fehler der Colonel gemacht hatte, um ihn selbst zu verhindern.  
Trotzdem blieb sein Herz fast stehen als das Gefährt mit voller Wucht schräg gegen ein Hindernis krachte und das linke Rad abbrach. Es schlug erst weiter, als John aus eigener Kraft ausstieg, den Helm abnahm und die Soldaten, die um den havarierten Wagen standen, angrinste.

***

„Hier bist du also!“  
Rodney zuckte zusammen, als er Jennifers Stimme hörte. Schuldbewusst erinnerte er sich daran, dass er eigentlich mit ihr zum Kinoabend verabredet war. Sie wollte mit ihm eine Komödie sehen. Er blickte auf seine Uhr – es war viel zu spät und der Film hatte schon angefangen.  
„Jennifer, Schatz, es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte eine Idee, die ich unbedingt überprüfen musste.“ Er wusste, wann es keinen Zweck hatte zu leugnen. Schließlich versuchte er gerade, die Bremsen neu zu befestigen.  
„Damit du das Seifenkistenrennen gewinnst?“ Sie kam näher, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und betrachtete interessiert sein Werk.  
Rodney kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr Blick nicht wohlwollend war. Er seufzte leise. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon mehr als einmal gehabt.  
Jennifer hatte auch recht. Es war Wahnsinn, in diesen Kisten den Flur runter zu rasen – eben weil die Unfallgefahr so hoch war. Sie hatte bestimmt die Aufzeichnung von Johns Panne gesehen und würde ihm deswegen Vorhaltungen machen.  
Wie sollte sie auch verstehen, dass es inzwischen um mehr ging, als nur um ein Rennen zwischen ihm und John? Jetzt ging es um die Ehre der Wissenschaftler gegen die Ehre der Soldaten und würde ‚das’ sportliche Ereignis des Monats, vielleicht sogar des Jahres in Atlantis werden.  
„Nein, ich hatte eine Idee, um die Bremsen zu verbessern, bin aber mit der Konstruktion noch nicht zufrieden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vergessen habe. Kann ich das wieder gutmachen?“  
„Ich würde dir sofort vergeben, wenn es das erste Mal wäre, dass du mich einfach so versetzt hättest. Aber seit wir die Erde verlassen haben, hast du mich schon sechs Mal ewig warten lassen und immer war es irgendeine Schnapsidee und nie deine Arbeit.“  
Schuldbewusst senkte Rodney den Blick. „Wenn ich an etwas bastle, vergesse ich die Zeit. Im Labor schmeißt mich Radek raus, aber hier habe ich niemanden.“  
Jennifer seufzte. Dann grinste sie. „Ich habe da eine Idee, wie du mich versöhnen kannst.“ Ihr Blick war nicht mehr ganz so böse aber Rodney ahnte, dass ein sehr romantisches Wochenende auf ihm zukam.  
„Wenigstens denkst du an die Sicherheit. Colonel Sheppard ist heute nur auf Drängen von Major Lorne zu einer Untersuchung gekommen.“  
„Ist ihm etwas passiert?“  
Jennifer setzte ihr ‚berufliches’ Lächeln auf, welches beruhigend wirken sollte. Rodney kannte es zu gut, um noch darauf reinzufallen.  
„Er hat einige Hämatome an den Beinen und eine leichte Prellung des linken Handgelenks, behauptet aber, dass dies bereits gestern Nachmittag beim Training mit Teyla passiert ist und keine Folge der rasanten Abfahrt ist.“ Sie seufzte und ging um die Seifenkiste herum. „Wenn ich es schon nicht schaffe, dir diesen Wahnsinn auszureden, dann werde ich dir helfen. Ich bin als Kind Seifenkistenrennen gefahren und kann meine Erfahrungen anbieten.“

Da war sie nicht die einzige, Chuck hatte sogar in seiner Personalakte stehen, dass er als Jugendlicher mehrere Meisterschaften gewonnen hatte. Er hatte Rodney begeistert seine Unterstützung angeboten und Rodney hatte sie ebenso begeistert angenommen – ehe Sheppard zuschlagen und sich so einen Experten sichern konnte. Doch er wollte sie nicht verärgern und erwähnte es nicht.  
„Du bist Seifenkistenrennen gefahren?“ Das war etwas Neues von ihr. Dabei hatte Rodney das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm schon alles mehrfach erzählt hatte.  
„Obwohl ich mehrere Klassen übersprungen habe, hat mein Vater dafür gesorgt, dass ich viel draußen war.“ Sie grinste. „Die Garage galt als draußen und ich habe viel an meiner Seifenkiste geschraubt.“ Sie sah in dem Moment richtig glücklich aus. „Wir haben viel Zeit mit dem Bauen des Wagens verbracht und ich war bei Rennen recht erfolgreich. Erst als ein Freund von der Fahrbahn abkam, sich mit dem Wagen überschlug und den Arm brach, hörte ich auf. Es war einfach nur schrecklich gewesen, wie wir alle mehr oder weniger neben ihm standen und warteten, bis der Arzt kam.“ Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Lässt du mich mitbauen?“  
„Wir sind fast fertig. Nur die Bremsen ...“ Rodney seufzte. „Auf normalen Strecken, die nur fünfhundert Meter lang sind, reichen die Anleitungen, die ich gefunden habe, aber für unsere Strecke ...“  
Er sah Jennifers erwartungsvollen Blick, nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und küsste sie. „Natürlich bist du dabei. Ich freue mich darüber. Willst du dir die Details ansehen? Da drüben ...“, Rodney deutete auf einen Tisch, „liegen die Konstruktionspläne. Vielleicht fällt dir ein, wie wir mit hiesigen Mitteln die Bremsen verbessern können.“

 

Sie waren beide in die Bremskonstruktion vertieft, als Radek hineinstürmte.  
„Rodney, Sheppard startet schon wieder einen Testlauf.“  
„Hat er von heute Morgen noch nicht genug? Wo ist ein Bildschirm?“  
Zusammen mit Jennifer gingen sie in das benachbarte Büro, wo ein Bildschirm mit dem Sicherheitssystem verbunden war.  
Sie sahen gerade, wie John in sein Gefährt einstieg. Obwohl es noch nicht fertig war, war es silbern lackiert und mit dem Schriftzug ‚Silberpfeil’ versehen.  
Gespannt beobachtete Rodney, wie Lorne ihn über die Startlinie schob. Das war zwar nicht regelkonform, aber bei einem Testlauf, galten keine Regeln

Zuerst rollte der Silberpfeil recht langsam und gemütlich an den Kameras vorbei, aber von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk wurde er immer schneller. Und immer enger raste er an den Hindernissen vorbei, die auf der Strecke standen, damit das Rennen nicht ganz eintönig wurde. Der Flur war nicht übermäßig üppig mit Überwachungskameras ausgestattet, auf jeder Etage gab es nur eine, und so verfolgte Rodney mit Bangen ob, wann und wie Sheppards Gefährt wieder auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte.

Für Rodneys Geschmack war er viel zu schnell. Und das hieß im Umkehrschluss, wenn er gewinnen wollte, musste er noch schneller sein! Rodney schluckte. Worauf hatte er sich bei diesem Rennen nur eingelassen?  
„Er wird sich noch etwas brechen, wenn es ihm nicht gelingt zu bremsen. Wenn er so leichtsinnig ist, werde ich ihn nicht zusammenflicken.“ Jennifers Stimme war genau so angespannt, wie Rodney sich fühlte und als sie seine Hand drückte, drückte er zurück.  
Viel zu schnell hatte John das Erdgeschoss erreicht und überfuhr die Ziellinie.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Tritt endlich auf die Bremse!“ Rodney starrte auf dem Bildschirm, aber der Silberpfeil schien nicht langsamer zu werden.  
Rodney schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht Zeuge werden, wie John sich wegen dieser dummen Wette den Hals brach.  
„To je ?ábel!“  
„Gott sei Dank!“ Jennifer hörte sich sehr erleichtert an und Rodney sah wieder hin.  
John hatte es geschafft, seinen Flitzer rechtzeitig zum Stehen zu bringen und stieg aus. Als erstes drehte er sich um und zeigte der Kamera einen nach oben gereckten Daumen, dann zog er den Helm aus und ließ zu, dass Lorne ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Wie haben die das geschafft? Heute Morgen hatte er noch Probleme mit dem Bremsen und er hat seinen Flitzer fast zu Schrott gefahren und jetzt funktionierten sie tadellos. Wie hat er es geschafft, seinen Rennwagen so schnell zu reparieren?“ Ja, er wiederholte sich, aber er konnte es nicht fassen.  
Rodney ließ Jennifers Hand los und stürmte zurück zu seiner Seifenkiste. „Radek, sag Chuck, dass ich ihn für die Konstruktion brauche und bitte Miko, dass sie versuchen soll, mit Lorne zu flirten, damit er erzählt, was sie als Bremsen nehmen. So viel ich weiß, wollte er schon immer, dass sie für ihn Modell sitzt. Sie kann es sich als Arbeitszeit anrechnen lassen.“

„Bist du sicher, dass er sie noch nicht gemalt hat?“ Rodney blickte hoch und sah, dass Radek ihn über seine Brille hinweg anstarrte.  
„Bin ich. Und frag nicht nach Details, die du nicht wissen willst.“ Er scheuchte Radek mit einer Handbewegung fort. Der schüttelte den Kopf und ging.

„Du setzt Miko als Spionin an, um dieses ...“ Jennifer suchte nach Worten. „Dieses dämliche Rennen zu gewinnen?“  
Ihre empörte Stimme ließ Rodney alarmiert hochblicken.  
Sie hatte Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn wütend an. Wieso war sie so schön, wenn sie erregt war?  
„Ja, wir können jeden Vorteil brauchen. Im Moment haben sie nicht nur den Fahrer, der größere Risiken eingeht - sie haben auch das bessere Fahrzeug.“  
„Miko kann nicht lügen und wird rot, wenn man sie nur böse anschaut? Meinst du nicht-“  
Rodney ließ sie nicht ausreden.  
„Was soll schon geschehen? Damals, als es um das Baseballspiel ging, ist Cadman auch nichts passiert als sie Carson ausgehorcht hatte. Er schwärmte noch Wochen später von dem Versöhnungssex. Außerdem will Lorne sie nur zeichnen und hat sonst kein Interesse an ihr. Ist doch alles in bester Ordnung.“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts ist in Ordnung.“  
„Aber ...“ Rodney verstand nicht, was seine Freundin wollte.

Sie schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Rodney. Ich bin bereit, dir Vieles nachzusehen. Dass der Job Priorität hat, kann ich verstehen und akzeptieren. Dass du dir die Nächte um die Ohren schlägst, um eine Seifenkiste zu bauen, die auch sicher ist, kann ich auch noch hinnehmen. Da helfe ich dir auch gerne, um wenigstens etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Aber dass du Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzt, um dieses dämliche Rennen zu gewinnen und mich vollkommen vergisst …“ Sie schwieg und sah ihn an.

Rodney wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Er hatte es schon zu oft erlebt.  
Jennifer lief auf und ab und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie stehen und sah ihn traurig an.  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber das kann ich nicht hinnehmen. Ich liebe dich, bin aber nicht bereit, die dritte oder vierte Geige zu spielen, weil immer etwas anderes wichtiger ist. Und da ich weiß, dass du dich nicht bessern wirst, mache ich lieber jetzt gleich Schluss, bevor es eskaliert. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein.“  
Rodney sah sie mit leicht offen stehendem Mund an. Als er es bemerkte, schloss er ihn und nickte. „Wie du willst.“  
Er wollte die Hand zu einer dramatischen Geste heben, ließ es aber sein. Es gab keinen Ausdruck für diese Situation. Er konnte auch nichts mehr dazu sagen. Es war einfach vorbei.  
Er drehte sich um und sah auf das Auto. Es war wirklich idiotisch gewesen, mehr Zeit mit der Konstruktion einer Seifenkiste als mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen.  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr flüsterte, dass das Bauen des Autos aber wesentlich mehr Spaß gemacht hatte, als bei seiner Freundin darauf zu achten, immer ein gewisses Maß an Nettigkeit einzuhalten.

Das leise Zischen der Tür verriet Rodney, dass Jennifer den Raum verlassen hatte. Schwer ließ er sich auf einen Hocker fallen.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? War Jennifer in der Lage, ihn bei ärztlichen Notfällen professionell zu behandeln?  
Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, mit seiner Ärztin eine Beziehung anzufangen.

Er schreckte hoch, als Radek hinein stürmte. „Ich soll dir von Miko ausrichten, dass... alles in Ordnung, Rodney?“  
„Ich bin wieder Single.“ Es war so einfach, es auszusprechen.  
„Oh! Hast du, oder hat sie ...?“  
„Wäre ich am Boden zerstört, wenn ich die Beziehung beendet hätte? Warum sollte ich mit so einer intelligenten und attraktiven Frau Schluss machen?“ Rodney sah Radek entgeistert an.  
„Lass mich überlegen.“ Der Tscheche kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ihr habt so gut wie keine Gemeinsamkeiten und sie hat ständig versucht, aus dir einen netten Menschen zu machen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen.“  
„Was ist daran so verkehrt, wenn ich etwas netter werde? Außerdem hast du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten wir haben.“ Rodney fühlte sich allerdings zu ausgelaugt, um das mit ihm durchzudiskutieren und erhob sich.  
Doch Radek ging nicht auf Rodneys Versuch, das Gespräch zu beenden, ein. „Weil du dann zum Schauspieler wirst. Du hast dich früher nie verstellt und deswegen komme ich gut mit dir klar. Und was die Gemeinsamkeiten angeht: Ich will gar nicht wissen, was bei euch im Bett gelaufen ist.“ Radek verzog das Gesicht. „Und versuche nicht, mich zu überzeugen, dass es noch andere Berührungspunkte habt. Selbst am Kinoabend bevorzugt sie Komödien, während du Actionfilme liebst. Dein Privatleben bestand doch nur noch aus Kompromissen, bei denen du den weiteren Weg gegangen bist.“  
„Und warum hat mir das niemand gesagt?“ Rodney blickte den Tschechen vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Weil du uns nicht geglaubt hättest. Liebe macht halt blind. Komm!“ Radek legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Schulter. „Ich habe in meinem Zimmer noch einen guten Tropfen. Den brauchst du jetzt.“

***

Als Rodney erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine Horde Elefanten über seinen Kopf trampelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er neben seinem Bett, bis er die Packung mit den Tabletten fand. Mühsam fummelte er herum, bis er endlich eine Pille herausgepult hatte. Er steckte sie in den Mund und zerkaute sie. Danach schlief er wieder ein.

***

Das nächste Erwachen war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, aber es war immer noch viel zu hell. Rodney blinzelte und blickte auf seinen Wecker. Kurz vor zwölf.  
„Verdammt! Wieso ist es so spät?“ Er fuhr hoch, nur um sich stöhnend an den Kopf zu greifen. Es tat immer noch weh.  
Dann setzte die Erinnerung ein. Jennifer. Das Ende und dann das Besäufnis mit Zelenka. „Das war alles, nur kein guter Tropfen, Radek. Das wirst du noch bereuen.“

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte Rodney sich schon viel besser. Aber logisch denken konnte er noch nicht. Dafür brauchte er Kaffee. Viel Kaffee.  
Um seine eigenen Vorräte zu schonen, ging er in die Messe. Doch als ihm dort der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch entgegenschlug, wurde ihm schlecht.  
„Verdammter Becherovka!“, fluchte Rodney. So laut, dass die Soldaten, die gerade die Messe verlassen wollten, stehen blieben und ihn anblickten.  
„Was starrt ihr mich so an? Habt ihn noch nie einen Mann mit einem Kater gesehen? Glaubt mir, derjenige, der mir den Fusel untergeschoben hat, wird es noch bereuen. Und ihr auch, wenn ihr euch nicht sofort um euren eigenen Kram kümmert.“  
Befriedigt sah Rodney, wie die Männer das Weite suchte. In seiner Beziehung mit Jennifer war er weich geworden. Anders konnte er sich das Verhalten der Soldaten nicht erklären. Es war Zeit, wieder zur alten Hochform aufzulaufen. Niemand würde ihn mehr mitleidig anstarren!

Rodney holte sich eine große Tasse Kaffe und setzte sich ans Fenster.  
Er hatte sie noch nicht halb geleert, als John mit einem vollen Tablett auf ihm zukam.  
„Mahlzeit, Rodney. Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?“  
„Wenn du es schaffst, dass ich nicht das Fleisch auf deinem Tablett rieche, ja.“  
„Was ist los?“ John setzte sein Tablett an der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Tisches ab. „Zelenka hat dich schon heute Morgen bei der Besprechung entschuldigt.“  
„Wenn er es Schuld ist, dann muss er mich auch vertreten.“  
John blickte ihn nur fragend an, er hatte den Mund voll und war viel zu gut erzogen, um dann zu reden.  
„Er hat mich mit schlechtem Becherovka abgefüllt, weil Jennifer mit mir Schluss gemacht hat und jetzt habe ich Kopfschmerzen und mein Magen rebelliert.“  
John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Tut mir leid.“ Mehr sagte er nicht, stattdessen widmete er sich seinem Steak.  
Rodney war froh darüber. Er war einfach noch nicht in der Lage, über das Ende seiner Beziehung zu sprechen. Zumal Radek ihm auch noch klar und deutlich gesagt hatte, dass Jennifer lieb und nett, aber nicht die richtige Frau für ihn gewesen war.  
Aber welche Frau war dann die richtige?  
Er war inzwischen in dem Alter, in dem er sich darüber Gedanken machen musste. Er wollte nicht jeden Morgen allein aufwachen. Er wollte eine Frau treffen, mit der er alt werden konnte.  
Ein Nobelpreis würde ihn nachts nicht wärmen.

Ein Räuspern riss Rodney aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte zu John, der mit dem Essen fertig war.  
„Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim Bau des Rennwagens? Soviel ich weiß, bist du noch nicht fertig.“  
Rodney atmete aus. Gut, dass sein Freund nicht versuchte, mit ihm über Gefühle zu sprechen.  
„Er ist rein theoretisch fertig, aber ich bin mit den Bremsen noch nicht zufrieden“, gab Rodney mit einem Achselzucken zu. John hatte bestimmt auch seine Spione. „Und bevor ich bei waghalsigen Testfahrten gegen die Schränke fahre, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig bremsen kann, tüftle ich weiter. Du hast ja kein Problem, dir deinen Dickschädel zu stoßen, aber mein Gehirn ist für solche Verletzungen viel zu wertvoll.“  
John grinste nur. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Silberpfeil so schnell würde. Beim ersten Testlauf hatte ich ihn unterwegs immer wieder abgebremst, um die Hindernisse umfahren zu können, aber bei der zweiten Abfahrt ...“  
„Als Pilot solltest du doch anhand von Neigungswinkel, Gewicht und Streckenlänge die Beschleunigung berechnen können. Ich dachte du wärst intelligent.“  
Kopfschüttelnd stand Rodney auf. Wie konnte man nur so risikobereit sein? Er konnte seinen Freund nicht verstehen.  
Er befürchtete, dass John irgendwann zu Grabe getragen würde, weil er ein zu hohes Risiko eingegangen war. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er seine bisherigen Stunts überlebt hatte.  
Rodney holte sich noch einen Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor.  
Da knackte es in seinem Headset. John funkte ihn über ihren privaten Kanal an. „Wenn man den Laufwiderstand der Reifen und die Schwerfälligkeit der Konstruktion höher einschätzt als sie tatsächlich sind, kann man sich auch verrechnen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit für ein Schachspiel?“  
Das hatten sie schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht.  
„Du willst doch nur verhindern, dass ich die Konstruktion meines Rennwagens verbessere und dich beim Rennen schlage. Aber für ein Spiel habe ich Zeit. Danach muss ich mich um mein Auto kümmern.“  
„Du hast noch keinen Namen?“  
„Es ist nur eine Seifenkiste. Warum sollte es einen Namen bekommen?“  
John seufzte. „Du bist kein Pilot und kannst es nicht verstehen. Bis heute Abend!“  
Damit unterbrach der Colonel die Verbindung.

Statt nur eine Schachpartie zu spielen, lieferten sie sich bis spät in die Nacht eine wahre Schlacht und Rodney schaffte es, mit zwei Spielen Vorsprung zu gewinnen.  
Als er ins Bett ging, nahm er sich vor, am nächsten Abend an seiner Seifenkiste zu bauen.

Am nächsten Tag stand eine Mission nach PX9-X8D an. Auf dem Planeten gab es eine Siedlung von etwa tausend Bewohnern und Atlantis tauschte mit ihnen medizinische Versorgung gegen ihr Äquivalent von Kartoffeln. Bisher waren die Tugane sehr zurückhaltend gewesen und hatten nur bei schweren Unfällen um Hilfe gebeten.

***

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl frühstückte Rodney. Er hatte nur zugesagt, bei dieser Mission mitzumachen, um Jennifer zu begleiten, jetzt würde es bestimmt zu einer gespannten Arbeitsatmosphäre kommen. Er wollte aber professionell sein und hatte die Mission nicht abgesagt.

Als statt Jennifer Dr. Bishwari im Gateraum auf das Team wartete, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
„Dr. Keller kann sich von ihrem Forschungsprojekt nicht losreißen und hat Dr. Bishwari als Ersatz geschickt. Er ist schon mehrfach auf Außenmissionen gewesen und wird heute eine Bereicherung für unser Team sein.“ John erzählte dies, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Rodney wusste jetzt, dass es eine wirklich dumme Idee gewesen war, eine Beziehung mit seiner Ärztin anzufangen.  
Als Teyla mit Torren den Gateraum betrat, sah Rodney den Colonel fragend an.  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du weißt doch, dass die Tugane ihre Kinder nicht untersuchen lassen. Dabei hat Dr. Keller herausgefunden, dass eine Art Grippe schon mehrere Opfer gefordert hat. Teyla hofft, dass sich das ändert, wenn Dr. Bishwari Torren vor ihren Augen untersucht.“  
„Hast du keine Angst, dass der Kleine sich ansteckt?“ Besorgt sah Rodney zu ihm rüber.  
Die Athosianerin trug ihren Sohn huckepack und er spielte mit ihren Haaren.  
„Wir haben Vorsorge getroffen, damit das nicht passieren wird, Rodney.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Die Kinder müssen Abstand halten, wenn Dr. Bishwari Torren untersucht. Leider dürfen sie auch nicht miteinander spielen.“ Ihre Miene wurde ernst.  
Rodney wusste, dass sie es bedauerte, dass es in Atlantis so wenige Kinder gab.  
Zwar hatte die Stadt inzwischen den Status einer Kolonie und seit ihrer Rückkehr von der Erde gab es auch mehr zivile Angehörige mit Kindern, aber diese waren schon älter. Nur Nadja, ein fünfjähriges Mädchen und eine noch schlimmere Nervensäge als Madison, spielte manchmal mit Torren.  
„Wenn die Kinder beim nächsten Besuch gesund sind, wird er um so mehr Spielkameraden haben“, versuchte Rodney sie zu trösten.  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“  
Dann ließ John PX9-X8D anwählen und Rodney konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mission.

Es war ein voller Erfolg.  
Nachdem Dr. Bishwari Torren in Anwesenheit von zwei alten Frauen untersucht hatte, ließen auch sie einen Gesundheitscheck über sich ergehen. Eine von ihnen konnte schlecht sehen - Dr. Bishwari organisierte eine Brille, die ihr einen Teil der Sehkraft zurückgab. Damit weckte sie ihr Vertrauen und man brachte die kranken Kinder zu ihm.

 

Rodney und John standen die ganze Zeit vor der Tür. Rodney langweilte sich und ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Konstruktionspläne der Seifenkiste durch.  
Teyla gesellte sich zu ihnen, als die Kinder untersucht wurden und spielte mit Torren.  
Als Rodney eine Idee hatte, wie er die Bremsen verbessern konnte, nahm er sein Laptop aus dem Rucksack und notierte die Bauweise.  
John blickte ihm dabei über die Schulter und kommentierte seine Notizen. Die meisten waren viel zu flache Witze, als dass Rodney darauf reagieren würde, aber es zeigte, dass er verstand, was da konstruiert wurde.  
Obwohl er seine direkte Konkurrenz war, hielt Rodney es nicht für notwendig, ihm diese Pläne zu verheimlichen. Schließlich war sein Wagen schon fertig und hatte gut funktionierende Bremsen.

So war auch Rodney zufrieden, als sie am späten Nachmittag nach Atlantis zurückkehrten.

Erst bei der ärztlichen Nachuntersuchung verschlechterte sich seine Laune, denn er wurde von einem Arzt durchgecheckt, der frisch von der Erde kam und dessen Name eine Kombination von seltsamen Zischlauten war. Da er sich nur für sechs Monate verpflichtet hatte, sah Rodney es nicht ein, sich seinen Namen zu merken, geschweige denn, die Aussprache zu lernen. ‚Du da!’ funktionierte schließlich immer.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte die Krankenabteilung verlassen.

Dass Jennifer sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte, um die Testergebnisse zu überprüfen, wurmte ihn schon. Aber er verzichtete darauf, sie zur Rede zu stellen und ging zurück in sein Labor.

Dort hatten die wenigen Stunden seiner Abwesenheit ausgereicht, dass einer der neuen Wissenschaftler (einen) in einem neu entdeckten Labor einen Knopf zu viel gedrückt hatte.  
Zuerst hatte es den Anschein gehabt, dass nichts passiert sei, doch auf einmal waren im Kontrollraum des ZPMs alle Warnlampen angegangen, weil eine wahnsinnig hohe Energiemenge abgezogen wurde. Bis Rodney herausgefunden hatte, was der Neue angestellt hatte, um so viel Energie zu verbrauchen, war das ZPM um zehn Prozent geleert worden.

Nur die Betätigung des Not-Aus-Knopfes konnte weitere Verluste verhindern Ein kontrolliertes Hochfahren der einzelnen Stationen, damit die Stadt wieder lebensfähig war, dauerte fast eine Stunde. Danach gab es keine ungeplanten Energieverluste mehr.

Da niemand wusste, was für eine Funktion das Labor hatte, hatte John große Sorgen, dass etwas Gefährliches passiert war und hatte alle Soldaten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt.

Rodney konnte noch nicht einmal Radek zur Verantwortung ziehen, denn er hatte seinen Tag damit verbracht, sich um die maroden Abwasserleitungen zu kümmern. Das war schon Strafarbeit genug.

***

Die Wissenschaftler arbeiteten die Nacht durch und kurz vor Einbruch der Morgendämmerung fand Radek heraus, wo die Energie hingeflossen war: In einem abgelegenen Hangar, dessen Funktion bisher niemand herausgefunden hatte, lag ein ansehnlicher Haufen nagelneuer Drohnen. Aber angesichts des immensen Energieverbrauchs war es gar nichts.

Warum ausgerechnet Drohnen hergestellt wurden, wusste Rodney nicht.

Woolsey und John stellten diese Frage nicht, sondern waren mehr als glücklich über die Verstärkung ihrer Verteidigungswaffen und dass dieses Mal keine Gefahr von Atlantis ausging. Sie drängten ihn nur, die Produktion unter kontrollierten Bedingungen mit weniger Energieverbrauch erneut zu starten.  
Rodney verbrachte die nächsten Tage und Nächte damit, mehr über das Produktionsprogramm zu erfahren. Er hatte die ganze Abteilung eingespannt, um ihm Daten zuzutragen.  
Dabei brachte John ihm regelmäßig etwas zu essen und Radek sorgte dafür, dass er hin und wieder duschte und einige Stunden schlief.  
Sie lernten in diesen Tagen sehr viel über den Produktionsprozess, der daraus bestand Energie in Materie umzuwandeln. Es hatte nur einen Nachteil: die Energiemengen, die dadurch verschlungen wurden.

Auch wenn sie jetzt noch ein halb gefülltes ZPM hatten, reichte es nicht aus, um einen Kreuzer wie die Aurora herzustellen. Damit konnte er seinen und Johns größten Wunsch nach mehr Unabhängigkeit von der Erde nicht erfüllen.

***

Irgendwann musste er bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen sein. Rodney wachte mit einem Abdruck von der Tastatur auf seinem Gesicht auf. Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare und stellte fest, dass er nicht nur roch, sondern stank. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geduscht? Es musste trotz Radeks Bemühungen einige Tage her sein.

Wie von Geisterhand erschien eine Tasse Kaffee in Rodneys Blickfeld. Er nahm sie und trank gierig davon.  
„Danke, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Woher hast du den Kaffee? In der Messe wird schlechterer ausgegeben.“  
John lächelte nur, setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante und hielt ihm einen Teller hin.  
Darauf lag ein Sandwich, das dick mit Fleisch belegt war.  
Rodney nahm es, probierte es und kam sich vor, wie im siebten Himmel. Es war irdischer Schweinebraten.  
„Genau das, was ich brauche“, nuschelte er zwischen zwei Bissen. „Wie spät haben wir eigentlich?“  
Auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm lief der Bildschirmschoner mit Bildern von Madison.  
„Es ist Dienstagabend!“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nicht zu spät, da die Messe noch geöffnet war. Ich soll dir von Zelenka ausrichten, dass du große Probleme bekommst, wenn du die Nacht nicht in deinem Bett verbringst. Er erwartet, dass du morgen, nicht vor neun Uhr, geduscht und rasiert zurückkommst.“  
„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?“  
John lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich hab’s schon schlimmer erlebt. Iß auf, ich begleite dich zu deinem Quartier.“  
„Du bist also meine Wache, damit ich auch schlafen gehe?“  
„Damit du in deinem Bett schläfst. Die Spuren der Tastatur in deinem Gesicht stehen dir nicht.“

Rodney setzte gerade zu einem bissigen Kommentar an, als er begriff, was John gesagt hatte. „Moment, wenn heute Dienstag ist, dann wäre heute das Rennen gewesen.“  
„Ich habe es auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Deine Forschung geht vor. Wann hast du das letzte Mal die Ruhe gehabt, dich so auf ein neues Projekt stürzen zu können?“  
„Ja, entweder sind es die Wraith, die Genii, oder in Atlantis ist irgendetwas kaputt gegangen, was sofort repariert werden muss, bevor die Stadt sinkt.“  
Zehntausend Jahre ohne Wartung hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Dazu kamen noch die Angriffe der Wraith und der Replikatoren. Sie hatten einfach nicht genug Personal, um alle Schäden gleichzeitig beheben zu können. Und die Prioritätenliste wurde ständig durch Notfälle durcheinandergewirbelt.  
„Da fällt mir ein: Zelenka lässt ausrichten, dass das Problem mit der defekten Abwasserleitung behoben ist. Er sagt, wir werden die nächsten Jahre unsere Ruhe haben.“ John sah ihn fragend an und Rodney massierte seine Nasenwurzel. „Deswegen hat er mich so selbstgefällig angesehen.“ Er stand auf und reckte sich. Gott, erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr sei Rücken schmerzte. Er wurde wirklich zu alt, um mehrere Tage an einem Stück zu arbeiten.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Er hatte also doch gestöhnt.  
„Nichts, was eine heiße Dusche und eine Massage nicht beheben könnten, ich habe wohl ein wenig übertrieben.“ Rodney spielte seine Schmerzen herunter. Er wollte nicht in die Krankenstation und dort vielleicht Jennifer treffen. Nicht so fertig, wie er gerade aussah. Sie würde sonst denken, dass er unter dem Ende der Beziehung litt. Dabei war er so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht an sie gedacht hatte.  
John grinste nur und sagte nichts.

Rodney beugte sich vor und mit einer Mausbewegung deaktivierte er den Bildschirmschoner. Jetzt konnte er den Fortschritt seiner Simulation sehen. Gerade mal zwanzig Prozent waren fertig.  
Dafür, dass sie Hochleistungsrechner hatten, die miteinander vernetzt waren, war es viel zu langsam. Gut, er wollte anhand dieses virtuellen Tests ausprobieren, ob man Materie auch mit einer geringeren Energiezufuhr entstehen lassen konnte. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass dies möglich war, aber die Testergebnisse würden ihm hoffentlich inspirieren. Langsam gingen Rodney die Ideen aus, wie sie diese faszinierende Technik für sich nutzen konnten.  
Aber wenn jetzt erst zwanzig Prozent erreicht waren, dann hatte er wirklich mehr als genug Zeit um auszuschlafen.  
Er schrieb noch einen Zettel mit dem Text ‚Finger weg, Radek!’, den er auf die Tastatur legte und sah seinen Freund an, der auch aufstand.  
„Von mir aus kannst du mich jetzt zu einem Quartier begleiten.“ Er gähnte und wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.  
Unterwegs wurde er von John über die aktuellen Missionen, Krankenstände und die Gerüchteküche auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht. Viel hatte er nicht verpasst.

Doch dann erzählte John, dass Jennifer angeblich einen One-Night-Stand mit einem Anthropologen gehabt haben sollte. Man hatte sie zusammen bei der Kinonacht am Samstag gesehen und am nächsten Morgen war ihr eine Truppe joggender Soldaten begegnet, als sie ziemlich zerzaust sein Quartier verlassen hatte.  
„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich das wissen will?“, kommentierte Rodney die Geschichte mit mildem Sarkasmus.  
„Besser, ein Freund erzählt es dir, als jemand, der dich damit verletzen will.“  
John ging ein wenig vor.  
„Pah“, Rodney macht eine verächtliche Handbewegung. „Damit verletzt man mich nicht, wirklich nicht!“, setzte er hinzu, als John ihn ungläubig ansah. Rodney war selbst erstaunt, aber das war die Wahrheit. Wieso schmerzte oder interessierte es ihn eigentlich nicht? Er hatte sie doch geliebt, oder etwa nicht? „Ich habe sie wohl doch nicht so geliebt, wie ich ursprünglich gedacht habe.“ Rodney seufzte. „Vielleicht war ich verliebt in die Vorstellung, dass ich mit ihr Kinder haben könnte und wir zusammen alt werden würden.“  
„Die Vorstellung, mit einer Frau den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen, habe ich nach meiner Scheidung mit Nancy begraben. Ich verstehe aber, was du meinst.“  
„Aber wieso, du bist doch derjenige, dem die Frauen...“ Rodney stockte. John mochte zwar viel flirten, aber er hatte nicht eine einzige feste Beziehung gehabt, seit sie zusammen in Atlantis waren.

Sie betraten den Transporter und John betätigte die Zielwahl. Dabei wandte er Rodney den Rücken zu. „Du meinst die Priesterinnen und Häuptlingstöchter? Sie sehen in mir doch nur den mächtigen Krieger, der das Gen hat und zufällig auch noch gut aussieht. Das reicht mir nicht. Muss ich mit dir meine Beziehungen durchkauen?“ Echtes Entsetzen lag in Johns Stimme.  
„Nein, bitte nicht!“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. Diskussionen über Beziehungsprobleme konnte er nicht gebrauchen. „Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Bist du mit deinem Rennwagen weitergekommen?“  
„Mein Silberpfeil ist fertig. Wir warten nur darauf, dass du mit deiner Kiste fertig bist und wir das Rennen starten können.“  
„Oh ja, nichts lieber als das. Aber dafür muss ich erst Zeit finden. Gib mir noch ein paar Tage. Die Arbeit geht leider vor.“  
Sie verließen den Transporter und gingen zu Rodneys Quartier.  
„Dann stört es dich auch nicht, dass ich Chuck zur Hand gegangen bin, als wir deinen Flitzer etwas aufgemotzt haben?“  
„Ihr habt was?“ Panik lag in Rodneys Stimme.  
„Beruhig dich. Wir haben nach den Kommentaren gearbeitet, die du auf PX9-X8D niedergeschrieben hast. Schließlich will ich ein spannendes Rennen fahren und mich nicht langweilen.“  
Am liebsten wäre Rodney zu dem Labor geeilt, wo die Seifenkiste stand, aber sie waren vor seinem Quartier angekommen und John sah ihn so unnachgiebig an, dass er ihm nur zunickte und seine Räume betrat.

 

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, überlegte Rodney, ob er fünf Minuten warten und dann zu seiner Seifenkiste gehen sollte. Aber da John genau das von ihm erwartete, ließ er es und ging ins Bett.

***

Sieben Stunden Schlaf wirkten Wunder. Rodney fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht. Er duschte ausgiebig und entschloss sich, in der Messe zu frühstücken.

Mit seinem Laptop und einer Tasse Kaffee setzte er sich an einen Tisch in der Sonne.  
Drei Tassen später hatte Rodney seine Mails aufgearbeitet und festgestellt, dass die Ergebnisse der Simulation keine Inspiration waren. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter.  
Es war aber immer noch viel zu früh, um zur Arbeit zu gehen, Radek würde ihn hochkant rausschmeißen. Also machte Rodney einen Abstecher zu der Werkstatt, in der er an der Seifenkiste bastelte.

Als er den Raum betrat, blieb er entsetzt im Eingang stehen und blickte auf das Teil, das einmal sein Auto gewesen war.  
Jemand – wahrscheinlich John – hatte es schwarz glänzend lackiert. Er näherte sich dem Objekt wie einem Wraithartefakt und umrundete es. Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er vorne auch noch einen Schriftzug. Tatsächlich, man hatte in weiß ‚K.I.T.T.’ aus die Seifenkiste geschrieben.  
„Das ...“ Rodneys Hand fuhr zum Headset. Dann senkte er sie wieder. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte John nur? Sein Auto so zu verschandeln?  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen.  
„Jetzt sieht er aus, wie ein richtiges Rennauto. Es fehlt nur noch eine Nummer.“  
John hörte sich sehr selbstzufrieden an.  
„Wie konntest du nur?“, regte Rodney sich auf. „Das ist, nein, das war mein Auto. Du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich mich in dieses Potenzvehikel hineinsetze und damit Rennen fahre?“  
„Deine werten Kollegen und Helfer beim Seifenkistenbau haben dafür gevotet, ihn weiß anzustreichen und ‚Herbie’ zu nennen. Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?“  
John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Wenn ihr das gemacht hättet, dann hätte ich mich geweigert, auch nur eine Probefahrt zu machen.“  
„Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt und als ich KITT vorgeschlagen habe, haben sie die Farbe besorgt.“  
„Aber wozu macht mich das?“, beklagte sich Rodney. „David Hasselhoff?“  
Jetzt grinste John. „Nein, damit wird man dich bestimmt nicht verwechseln. Außerdem war das Auto cool. Und was hättest du vorgeschlagen?“  
„KITT ist veraltet. Inzwischen ist er nur noch peinlich. Blau, mit dem Schriftzug TARDIS. Das wäre cool gewesen. Können wir das noch umlackieren?“  
„Ich mach das nicht noch einmal. Aber ich helfe dir, das Auto abzukleben, wenn du es blau lackieren möchtest“, bot John ihm an.  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich es schaffe, vor dem Rennen noch einige Testfahrten zu machen. Also werde ich wohl mit der schwarzen Farbe leben müssen. Nur den Schriftzug werde ich übersprühen.“  
Er stellte seine Tasse zur Seite und hockte sich neben dem Wagen hin. Die neue Farbe konnte nicht verbergen, dass man gewaltig an der Aerodynamik gearbeitet hatte.  
„Hilfst du mir, die Haube aufzumachen? Ich will wissen, was ihr an den Bremsen gemacht habt!“

Schon nach dem ersten prüfenden Blick wusste Rodney, dass John und Chuck an seinem Auto, das nicht KITT hieß, eine wahre Meisterleistung vollbracht hatten.  
Statt einen Teil der alten Bremsanlage wiederzuverwerten und im Auto zu lassen, war diese komplett demontiert und die neue war sauber und ordentlich eingebaut worden. Auf erste Tests reagierte sie sehr gut.  
„Und?“, wollte John wissen, nachdem Rodney die Abdeckung wieder geschlossen hatte. „Ist KITT gut genug, um eine Probefahrt zu machen?“  
„Das Auto heißt nicht KITT. Wie du deine Seifenkiste nennst, ist mir egal, aber meiner gibst du keine Namen. Das darf nur ich. Sonst darf ich ja nichts benennen“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Wie du möchtest.“ Johns Tonfall sagte aber, dass darüber noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen worden war. „Machst du jetzt eine Probefahrt? Ich helfe dir auch, dein Auto an den Start zu bringen.“  
Rodney blickte auf die Uhr. Neun Uhr war längst vorbei, aber so wie er in den letzten Tagen gearbeitet hatte, konnten seine Leute ruhig mal ohne ihn auskommen.  
Ohne eine Idee, wie er weitermachen sollte, würde er nur unruhig umherwandern und seine Mitarbeiter terrorisieren. Testfahrten waren dagegen viel spannender.  
Also berührte er sein Headset.  
„Radek, hörst du mich?“  
‚Guten Morgen, Rodney’, ertönte die sarkastische Stimme des Tschechen durch den Lautsprecher. ‚Ich wollte schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben. Was ist los?’  
„Die Simulation hat die falschen Ergebnisse gebracht. Ich sehe momentan keine Möglichkeit, die Produktionsstätte für uns zu nutzen.“ Er hörte Radeks enttäuschtes Seufzen. „Kommst du heute allein klar? Ich muss meinen Kopf frei bekommen.“  
„Viel Spaß dabei. Fahre KITT bitte nicht beim ersten Testlauf gegen die Wand. Es war viel Arbeit, die Einzelteile für die Bremse zu besorgen.“  
Er gehörte also auch zu den Verschwörern.  
„KITT ist kein Name, sondern eine Zumutung!“, regte Rodney sich auf. „Und wenn ich den Lack selber anmischen muss: Ich werde den Schriftzug auf der Seifenkiste überlackieren.“  
Dabei fragte er sich, wen John noch auf seine Seite gezogen hatte.  
‚Danke, damit habe ich drei Pakete Kaffee und fünf Tafeln Schokolade gewonnen.’ Radek hörte sich sehr zufrieden an und unterbrach die Verbindung.  
„Dieser miese kleine Tscheche! Er hat gewettet, ob ich den Namen entferne oder nicht!“  
„Ich schulde ihm jetzt auch eine Tafel Schokolade“, stellte John lakonisch fest.  
„Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich den Namen mag?“ Rodney sah seinen Freund entgeistert an.  
„Das Auto hatte eine künstliche Intelligenz und eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von mehr als 200 Meilen, dazu hatte es noch unzählige Extras. Warum soll man KITT nicht lieben?“  
John sah Rodney mit viel Enthusiasmus an.  
„Ich sage nur David Hasselhoff!“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, aber deswegen habe ich die Serie nicht gesehen. Du etwa?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“  
Als John den Kopf schräg legte und breit grinste, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.  
„Aber du hast sie gesehen“, John ließ nicht locker. „Gib zu, dass du es genossen hast, alle technischen Unmöglichkeiten aufzuzählen.“  
„Stimmt, und?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, die Seifenkiste danach zu benennen?“  
„Es... es... ach, verdammt. Ja, dann nennen wir das Auto eben KITT! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Rodney ruderte wild mit den Armen, schaffte es aber, nicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu stampfen. Dann grinste er. „Und da er schneller ist als ein Silberpfeil, werde ich dich vernichtend besiegen.“  
Er ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er Helm und Overall aufbewahrte und legte beides auf den Sitz.  
„Steht das Angebot noch, dass du mir hilfst?“ Radek und Chuck würden zwar nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass die erste Probefahrt ohne sie stattfand, aber sie würden es bestimmt auf den Monitoren nachverfolgen.  
„Sicher doch!“ John grinste ihn übermütig an.

Rodney zwängte sich in das enge Cockpit. Der Helm schränkte sein Sichtfeld stark ein und als er auf das sanfte Gefälle des Flurs blickte, fragte er sich, wie er nur so verrückt sein konnte, dies zu machen. Früher war er doch viel mehr auf seine Sicherheit bedacht gewesen. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee, dass Seifenkisten fahren eine tolle Sache sei?  
„Bist du bereit?“ John hörte sich viel zu amüsiert an.  
Aber warum auch nicht, er saß ja nicht in dem Auto.  
„Nein“, gab Rodney zu. „Schubs mich an, sonst wird es nie etwas.“  
„Es wird dir Spaß machen“, versprach John, gleichzeitig setzte KITT sich in Bewegung.  
„Das glaubst du vielleicht. Ich sehe noch zu deutlich die Bilder von deinem Crash vor meinen Augen. Ich will nicht schon wieder in der Krankenstation landen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, da Jennifer grollt, obwohl sie mit mir Schluss gemacht hat.“  
„Das wirst du nichts. Du schaffst das.“  
Der Wagen war noch sehr langsam als John losließ. Er konnte neben ihm her laufen.

Es war gar nicht so schlimm. Der Flur war breit genug, so dass Rodney locker um jedes Hindernis lenken konnte und eine Vollbremsung glückte auch.  
„Warum hältst du an?“ John war immer noch an seiner Seite.  
„Das war nur ein kleiner Bremsentest. Und alles funktioniert bestens. Schiebst du mich bitte noch mal an?“  
„Du sitzt faul in der Kiste und ich muss die harte Arbeit leisten“, beschwerte sich John mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Tja, du bist der Soldat und ich der Wissenschaftler. An die Arbeitsteilung müsstest du dich inzwischen gewöhnt haben.“  
„Sklaventreiber!“ Aber es ruckelte und dann wurde KITT wieder schneller.  
Dieses Mal konzentrierte Rodney sich aufs Fahren. Es war etwas ganz anderes, ohne Antrieb unterwegs zu sein und er musste sich daran gewöhnen.  
Nach einigen wenigen Runden war der Wagen so schnell geworden, dass John das Tempo nicht mehr mithalten konnte und Rodney war allein auf der Strecke.  
Es machte Spaß, so zu fahren und als er so schnell wurde, dass er den Fahrtwind spürte, grinste er.

Immer schneller ging es hinab, aber Rodney hatte das Gefühl, KITT gut im Griff zu haben und bremste kaum ab. Er genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit.  
„Rodney!“ Johns Stimme ertönte in seinem Headset. „Brems ab, weiter vorne ist eine Schikane, die du beim ersten Mal nicht so schnell angehen solltest.“  
Rodney trat auf die Bremse und wurde erheblich langsamer. Dann sah er, dass der Flur vor ihm so mit Schränken und anderen Gegenständen vollgestellt worden war, dass nur eine schmale, kurvige Gasse zum Fahren blieb. Er war froh, dem Rat gefolgt zu sein.  
Langsam und vorsichtig manövrierte er durch die Engstelle, dann ließ er das Auto wieder rollen.  
Die restliche Abfahrt lief reibungslos und viel zu schnell rollte KITT über die Ziellinie, wo John auf ihn wartete.  
Rodney bremste den Wagen ab, dann zwängte er sich aus dem Cockpit.  
„Und wie war’s?“ John zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.  
Umständlich zog Rodney den Helm ab. Er spürte das Adrenalin und es fühlte sich gut an. Er grinste seinen Freund an.  
„Es war klasse! Seit wann gibt es die Schikane?“  
„Das ist Lornes Idee gewesen. Chuck hat ihm zugestimmt und dann war es beschlossene Sache. Sie wollen damit etwas Tempo aus der Strecke nehmen, ich war ihnen zu schnell.“  
Rodney überlegte, wie schnell er geworden wäre, wenn er nicht vor der Schikane abgebremst hätte und war den Männern sehr dankbar. „Das war eine gute Idee.“  
„Und, wie war die Probefahrt? Muss an KITT etwas verbessert werden, oder kannst du noch eine Abfahrt wagen?“  
John war genau so begeistert, wie er selbst. Gerne erzählte Rodney alles.  
„Mir ist nichts aufgefallen und ein weiterer Testlauf kann nicht schaden, um ein Gefühl für die Strecke zu bekommen. Wie oft bist du schon gefahren?“  
Als John sich verlegen am Nacken kratzte, wusste Rodney genug.  
„Du Speedjunkie! Jetzt muss ich tagelang trainieren, damit ich deinen Erfahrungsvorsprung aufgeholt habe. Zur Strafe packst du mit an, damit wir den Flitzer schnell wieder an den Start bekommen.“  
So begeistert, wie John zupackte, war es alles, nur keine Strafe. Gemeinsam bugsierten sie KITT zum Transporter. So einfach an den Start zu kommen, war bei so einem Hobby sehr praktisch!  
Rodney freute sich schon auf die nächste Abfahrt.

Im Laufe des Tages fuhr er die Rennstrecke zehn Mal. Danach legte er eine Pause ein, weil John zu einem Meeting musste.  
Bevor er die Seifenkiste in die Werkstatt brachte, verließ er das Gebäude, atmete die frische Luft tief ein und blickte sich um. Es gab einen Vorplatz, auf dem einige Statuen standen. Früher – also vor 10.000 Jahren – gab es wohl auch eine Grünanlage, aber davon zeugten nur noch einige leere Kübel.  
Obwohl dieser leere Platz sehr ästhetisch war, war er gleichzeitig auch trostlos. Er lud nicht zum Verweilen ein und so ging Rodney weiter zum Pier, wo er eine Weile auf die offene See starrte. Alleine wurde ihm schnell langweilig und er ging wieder zurück.

Es war nicht einfach, das Auto alleine ins Labor zurück zu bringen, aber es ging. Rodney hatte den Wagen soweit kennen gelernt, dass ihm eine Kleinigkeit an der Lenkung aufgefallen war, die er noch verbessern wollte, es war nicht viel, aber in der Schikane würde er nicht mehr so stark abbremsen müssen und das würde viel Zeit gewinnen.

Er hatte KITT gerade in den Raum gerollt und streckte sich, als Radek hinein stürmte. „Deine Zeiten waren in den letzten beiden Abfahrten sehr gut. Nur eine Sekunde langsamer als Sheppard.“  
„Und wenn ich die Lenkung verbessert habe, dann bin ich eine Sekunde schneller“, verkündete Rodney. „Hilfst du mir?“  
Radek sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Wenn du mich nicht gefragt hättest, wäre ich dir sehr, sehr böse gewesen. Schließlich habe ich die Teile organisiert, die Sheppard und Chuck eingebaut haben.“  
„Wann hast du die Zeit gehabt?“ Rodney erinnerte sich, dass Radek immer für ihn da gewesen war, als er versucht hatte, hinter das Geheimnis der Produktionsstätte zu kommen.  
„Ich habe mir sie genommen. Und jetzt höre auf zu diskutieren und arbeite. Ich brauche einen sechzehner Schlüssel.“ Der Tscheche hatte den herrischen Unterton, bei dem selbst Rodney keinen Widerstand leistete. Ergeben ging er zum Werkzeugschrank und suchte den Schraubenschlüssel heraus.

Sie waren gerade fertig, als John Rodney anfunkte.  
‚Willst du heute Abend noch weitere Testfahrten machen, oder sollen wir zum Kinoabend gehen?’  
„Was läuft?“ Als Single brauchte Rodney sich keine romantische Komödie mehr anzutun.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. John schien nachzusehen, was gezeigt wurde.  
‚Indiana Jones! Und sie werden es im großen Saal zeigen!’ Johns Begeisterung war unüberhörbar.  
„Da fragst du mich noch? Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Position als militärischer Commander ausnutzen und für uns die besten Plätze reserviert.“  
Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.  
Rodney blickte auf die Uhr. Verdammt, es war schon fast Abend. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war. Er seufzte.  
Natürlich hörte John es.  
‚Alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir bei den Abfahrten zu viel zugemutet?’  
„So schnell war ich nicht, nein, ich habe gerade festgestellt, wie spät es schon ist. Ich räum noch auf und hol mir in der Messe etwas zu essen. Treffen wir uns dort?“  
‚Gerne. Ich habe auch noch nicht viel gegessen.’  
„Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und ich bin da.“  
Rodney unterbrach die Verbindung und sah, dass Radek schon dabei war, das Werkzeug wegzuräumen.  
„Du weißt, dass es heute das Schafsragout gibt. Mit Beinahminzsoße.“  
Als Rodney das hörte, schüttelte er sich. Es sollte nahrhaft sein, aber es war nur für Schotten und Menschen mit kaputten Geschmacksnerven genießbar. Carson hatte das Ragout geliebt.  
„Danke für die Warnung. Das brauche ich wirklich nicht als Abendessen.“  
Mit Radeks Hilfe brauchte er nur wenige Minuten und alles war ordentlich.  
Rodney eilte in sein Quartier, um sich umzuziehen. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel, rasierte er sich und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Jennifer auch ins Kino gehen würde, wollte er anständig aussehen. Sonst würde sie noch glauben, dass er sie vermissen würde.  
So zog er statt seiner Uniform eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd an, entschied sich aber gegen eine Krawatte und After Shave. Das wäre zuviel.  
Als er fertig war, stellte er fest, dass er zu viel Zeit verloren hatte, um John in der Messe zu treffen. Welch ein Glück, jetzt würde er das Schafsragout verpassen.  
Seine Hand ging zum Headset. „John?“  
‚Das beste Essen ist schon weg. Sie hatten noch Sandwich mit Huhn.’ Im Hintergrund konnte Rodney Stimmengewirr hören. Das Sandwich hätte er auch gerne gehabt, aber jetzt war es zu spät.  
„Ich war beschäftigt und komme direkt zum Kino. Kannst du das Popcorn besorgen?“  
‚Sicher doch! Bis gleich!’  
Nachdem John die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, nahm Rodney einen Power Bar aus seiner Nachttischschublade und aß ihn.

Auf dem Weg zum Kinosaal stellte er amüsiert fest, dass er jetzt, wo er Single war, mehr Zeit für sein Styling benötigt hatte, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als er noch in festen Händen gewesen war.  
Dabei hatte er vorläufig genug vom Beziehungsstress. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen herausgefunden, dass er nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein wollte, der einen netteren, diplomatischeren Rodney haben wollte. Er wollte, dass man ihn mit allen Ecken und Kanten akzeptierte.  
Elizabeth hatte ihn so gemocht. Sam hatte es auch gelernt, seine Ehrlichkeit hinzunehmen, aber leider erst, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sie eine prima Kollegin war, aber nicht als Mutter seiner Kinder bestimmt war. Teyla mochte ihn – aber Rodney hatte manchmal zu viel Angst vor ihrer Ruhe, als dass er jemals Interesse, das in eine Beziehung hätte münden können, an ihr gehabt hatte. Und wenn Cadmann nicht in seinem Kopf gewesen wäre – nun, mit ihr hätte es mehr werden können, denn sie wollte ihm bestimmt nicht den Mund verbieten. Sie hatte zwar eine seltsame Vorliebe für explosive Stoffe, war aber sehr intelligent.

Als Rodney den Saal betrat sah er als erstes Jennifer. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid an, hielt ein Glas in ihrer Hand und unterhielt sich bestens mit Dr. ... Who. Rodney konnte sich nicht an den Namen des Anthropologen erinnern, aber der erinnerte ihn stark an Tom Baker, der den vierten Doctor gespielt hatte.  
Dann sah er John. Der hatte eine große Tüte mit Popcorn in der Hand. Rodney ging an Jennifer vorbei, grüßte sie, aber er achtete mehr auf John, wie er eine Handvoll von der Süßigkeit aus der Tüte nahm und sie genüsslich verspeiste.

„Du hast ohne mich angefangen?“ Vorwurfsvoll deutete Rodney auf das Popcorn. Die Tüte war nicht mehr voll.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du so spät dran bist, musst du damit rechnen, dass ich nasche. Im Gegensatz zu dir ernähre ich mich nicht nur von Power Bars.“  
Rodney schnaubte. „Ja, ja, du lebst so gesund und bist immer vorsichtig, dass du heute Morgen keinen Unfall gebaut hast. Schau mal, da vorne ist noch ein Platz frei.“

Ohne auf Johns Antwort zu warten, kämpfte Rodney sich an Jennifer und ihrem Anthropologen vorbei und eroberte einen der begehrten Couchplätze.  
John traf wenige Sekunden nach ihm ein, setzte sich hin und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Was ist?“ Rodney sah ihn argwöhnisch an und nahm sich etwas Popcorn.  
„Du hättest Jennifers Blick sehen müssen, als du an ihr vorbei gestürmt bist.“  
„Weil ich ihr den Platz weggenommen habe?“ Rodney wedelte mit seiner freien Hand. „Tut mir leid, aber bei Indiana Jones will ich gute Sicht haben.“  
Das Licht wurde gedämmt und das Stimmengemurmel wurde leiser.  
John beugte sich zu ihm. „Ich glaube, sie hat damit gerechnet, dass du noch nicht über das Ende der Beziehung hinweg bist.“  
„Wer hat sich denn unprofessionell verhalten? Ich bin sogar nach PX9-X8D mitgekommen, während sie gekniffen hat. Und jetzt sei ruhig, der Film fängt an.“

Der Film war gut und anschließend trank er noch mit John ein Bier am Pier und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der inzwischen nicht mehr fremd, sondern sehr vertraut war. Er wusste, wo die Planeten waren, die sie besucht hatten und es machte immer wieder Spaß, John zu zeigen, wo die dazugehörigen Sonnen an ihrem Himmel zu sehen waren.

Es war spät, als er ins Bett kam.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Rodney vom Alltag eingeholt. Berichte mussten gelesen, Experimente kontrolliert werden.  
Erstaunlicherweise fand er bei den Arbeiten seiner Leute viele dumme Fehler, aber keinen, der die Sicherheit von Atlantis gefährdete.  
So konnte Rodney sich mit gutem Gewissen nach dem Mittagessen absetzen, um mit KITT eine weitere Testfahrt zu machen. Die verbesserte Lenkung musste ausprobiert werden.  
Kaum war er beim Auto, als auch Radek den Raum betrat.  
„Was hast du für heute geplant?“, kam der Tscheche auch direkt auf dem Punkt.  
„Nicht viel. Nur ein oder zwei Testfahrten, bevor ich mich wieder an mein Projekt setze.“ Rodney seufzte laut. Dass die Produktionsstätte sich nicht nutzen ließ, wurmte ihn gewaltig. „Magst du mir helfen?“  
„Sicher. Ich muss doch wissen, worauf ich wette.“  
Rodney sagte dazu nichts, holte seinen Overall und den Helm, dann packte er an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die Antiker aus Energie Materie entstehen ließen?“ Sie schoben gerade KITT in den Transporter, als Radek die Frage stellte.  
Erst als das Auto stand, richtete Rodney sich auf und sah seinen Kollegen an. „Genau das ist vor über einer Woche passiert. Überleg einmal, wie viel Energie sie zur Verfügung hatten. Es war vorgesehen, dass ein ZPM direkt mit der Materialerzeugung im Hangar verbunden war, Radek.“ Im Geiste fügte er hinzu, dass das ursprüngliche ZPM schon seit Jahrtausenden ausgebrannt war und die Anlage auf ihr einziges verbliebenes ZPM zurückgegriffen hatte. Eigentlich sollte das für die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte genug Energie liefern, um Atlantis bewohnbar zu machen, aber die Erfahrung lehrte, dass immer irgendetwas mehr Energie verbrauchte als vorgesehen und Rodney wachte über die Entladungen des ZPMs mit Argusaugen.  
„Schon, aber ...“ Radek schob seine Brille hoch. „Hast du dir angesehen, wie groß die Hallen sind? Gesetzt den Fall, die Rohstoffe würden hergeschafft, wie viel weniger Energie würden sie dann für die Produktion eines Kreuzers benötigen.“  
„Und wer soll das bauen?“ Rodney sah Radek sarkastisch an.  
„Bei Star Trek gibt es doch auch einen Replikator. Vielleicht funktioniert das ähnlich.“  
„Oh ja, das ist auch eine voll durchdachte Technik. Das ist ...“ Rodney stockte, dann schlug er sich vor die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Verdammt!“ Wo war der nächste Computer? Er musste alles neu berechnen.

 

„Vergiss es. Wir testen jetzt dein Auto, damit es morgen fit ist. Denn wenn du nicht antrittst, verliere ich viel.“ Radek hielt ihn fest.  
„Bitte?“ Verständnislos sah er den Tschechen an, der zurück starrte. Hatten sie nicht auf den Ausgang des Rennens gewettet? Warum spielte es jetzt eine Rolle, wann sie fuhren. Sheppard hatte damit doch auch keine Probleme.  
„Die Soldaten sagen, dass du beim letzten Termin gekniffen hast, weil Sheppard nicht nur der bessere Fahrer ist, sondern auch noch das bessere Auto hat. Wenn du wieder nicht fährst, verfallen alle Wetten. Du musst fahren, egal was passiert.“  
Das war ja wieder typisch für Atlantis. „Wer war das?“ Rodney war sauer.  
„Vergiss es. Sie duschen in der Krankenstation und schlafen jede Nacht woanders. Habe ich alles schon herausbekommen. Mit Lorne zu sprechen ist zwecklos, weil er erfahren hat, dass Miko ihn ausgehorcht hat.“  
„Dafür konnte er sie malen. Worüber regt er sich auf?“, wunderte sich Rodney. „Warum greift Sheppard nicht ein? Er weiß wie wichtig dieses Projekt ist.“  
Radek sah ihn mit DEM Blick an. „Sheppard weiß davon nichts. Er glaubt immer noch, dass es nur ein Spaßrennen zwischen euch beiden ist. Er hat gehört, dass es auch noch andere Wetten gibt, weiß aber nicht, wie hoch die Einsätze sind. Willst du ihm die Illusion nehmen?“  
„Nein“, seufzte Rodney. „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn nicht so hohe Wetteinsätze gemacht würden. Das setzt mich unter Druck.“  
„Wir alle wissen, dass du unter Druck besonders gut arbeitest.“ Radek klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, du wolltest doch eine Testfahrt machen.“  
Rodney fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

Drei erfolgreiche Abfahrten später saß er vor seinem Computer und stellte eine Simulation zusammen, um zu berechnen, wie viel Energie sie verbrauchen würden, wenn sie Rohstoffe in die gigantische Lagerhalle fahren würden und dann das Produktionsprogramm starten würde. So wie die Programmierung aussah, hatte Radek Recht und die Halle war ein gigantischer Replikator. Mit dem Vorteil, dass er Rohstoffe in Energie und dann in das Endprodukt verwandeln konnte. Je ähnlicher das Ursprungsmaterial dem Endprodukt war, umso weniger Energie würden sie benötigen.  
Er hatte auch schon eine Idee, woher er den Großteil der benötigten Metalle herbekommen würde.

***

Der Morgen dämmerte, als er die Enter-Taste betätigte, um die Simulation zu starten. Rodney hatte wesentlich mehr Variablen hinzufügen müssen, als ihm lieb war, aber er war guter Dinge, ein Ergebnis zu bekommen, dass ein Wideraufleben der Produktion bedeutete.  
„Was machst du hier! Du wolltest doch fünf Minuten nach mir ins Bett gehen.“  
Radeks empörter Tonfall drang bis zu Rodney durch. Er drehte sich um und lächelte ihn müde an.  
„Es war aufwendiger, als ich gedacht habe. Die Simulation läuft noch ...“ Er blickte auf seinen Computer. „13,3 Stunden. Genug Zeit, um zu schlafen und ein Rennen zu gewinnen, meinst du nicht auch?“

***  
Wo zum Teufel hatten sie für ihn einen schwarzen Schutzanzug aufgetrieben?  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Rodney die Montur, die er für das Rennen tragen sollte.  
‚McKay, wie weit bist du? Sheppard ist schon da.’ Die tschechische Nervensäge drängte ihn über das Headset.  
Leider nicht zu unrecht, da Rodney verschlafen hatte. Und statt vor dem Rennen etwas Vernünftiges zu essen, hatte die Zeit nur für einen Energieriegel gereicht.  
„Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann bin ich da. Kannst du dich um mein Rennauto kümmern?“  
‚Das habe ich längst erledigt. KITT wartet hier auf dich!’ Damit unterbrach Radek die Verbindung.  
Seufzend blickte Rodney die Montur an, dann überwand er sich und zog sie an. Er verstand ja, dass er einen Helm tragen musste, aber der feuerfeste Anzug war eine übertriebene Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Die Seifenkisten wurden von der Gravitation angetrieben und nicht von Benzin!  
Bestimmt war es Johns Idee gewesen. Zu eng war das verdammte Ding auch noch!

Auf dem Weg zum Startpunkt begegnete er Jennifer, die so aussah, als ob sie auf ihn gewartet hätte. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Rodney grinste zurück, wurde aber nicht langsamer.  
„Rodney, bitte bleib stehen“, rief sie ihm hinterher.  
Genervt hielt er an und sah sie an. „Was ist? Ich bin schon zu spät dran.“  
Sie kam zu ihm und stellte sich in den Weg.  
„Ich ...“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit Begegnungen mit dir vermieden habe und noch nicht einmal die Kontrolluntersuchung nach der Mission überwacht habe. Ich brauchte etwas Abstand, um wieder professionell mit dir arbeiten zu können.“  
„Und du kannst es jetzt wieder?“, fragte Rodney mit einer geballten Portion Sarkasmus.  
„Ja, Jonas war mir dabei eine große Hilfe.“  
Entweder hatte sie den Sarkasmus nicht bemerkt, oder sie hatte beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren.  
„Jonas ist der Anthropologe?“ Rodney war sich nicht ganz sicher, sein Namensgedächtnis ließ ihn mal wieder im Stich.  
Jennifer errötete und nickte.  
„Gut!“ Rodney wedelte mit seinen Händen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zur Seite treten würde. Aber den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. „Kann ich jetzt weiter? Ich bin schon zu spät zum Rennen.“  
„Viel Glück. Und wenn dir etwas passieren sollte, dann werde ich mich persönlich um dich kümmern.“ Damit trat sie zur Seite.

So eine Aufmunterung hatte Rodney gerade noch gefehlt. Aber als er ihren hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck sah, schluckte er den ironischen Kommentar herunter „Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen. Ich muss dann los.“  
Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und ging weiter. Dabei wusste er, dass Jennifer hinter ihm herblickte, bis er den Transporter betrat.

Er drückte auf die Tafel und erreichte zwei Sekunden später das Ziel. Als die Tür sich öffnete, war er sehr nahe daran, einfach nur zu flüchten.  
Nicht nur, dass sehr viele Einwohner von Atlantis und etliche Athosianer an der Startposition standen, nein, irgendjemand hatte eine sehr steile Rampe gebaut, die fast bis zur Decke ging.  
Dort oben hatte man die beiden Seifenkisten nebeneinander aufgestellt.  
„Was zum Teufel soll das sein?“, brach es aus Rodney heraus.  
„Das ist die Startrampe“, wurde er von Zelenka belehrt, der ihn zu einer Leiter lotste, die auf die Rampe führte. „Sie soll dafür sorgen, dass ihr von Anfang an schneller seid. Gut, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast. Die Zuschauer werden ungeduldig.“ Er schob Rodney mehr oder weniger die erste Stufe hoch.  
„Ist es mein Problem, dass sie ungeduldig sind? Ihr habt gewettet, wer das Rennen gewinnt. Dabei wollten Sheppard und ich nur etwas Spaß haben. Der Wettkampf ist für uns nicht so wichtig.“  
„Nicht wichtig!“ Bei Radeks empörtem Tonfall schaffte Rodney es so gerade eben, nicht zu grinsen. „Du hast alle verrückt gemacht und Miko zum Spionieren angestiftet, damit du ja die beste Seifenkiste hast. Jetzt wollen wir unseren Spaß haben. Du kannst dich beruhigen, wir haben nicht auf deinen Sieg gewettet.“  
„Sondern?“ Rodney war oben angekommen. John wartete dort auf ihn, grinste und stieg in seinen Silberpfeil.  
„Wie hoch der Abstand zwischen dir und Sheppard ist. Ich habe gewettet, dass es unter einer Sekunde sein wird. Enttäusche mich nicht.“ Zelenka gab Rodney einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
„Hat keiner auf meinen Sieg gewettet?“  
„Nein, niemand. Du warst in den Testläufen viel zu langsam.“ Zelenka war gnadenlos ehrlich.  
„Gut, wenn niemand an mich glaubt, dann wette ich auf meinen Sieg. Ich setze 5 Tafeln Schokolade und zwei Pfund vom guten Kaffee ein.“  
„Ist gebucht.“  
„Und du wirst merken, dass es ein Fehler war, nicht auf mich zu wetten.“ Rodney seufzte einmal auf, dann zwängte er sich in seine Seifenkiste.

Als er soweit war und nur noch seinen Helm aufziehen musste, blickte er auf die Strecke vor sich. Die Rampe war verdammt steil.  
„Dr. McKay, sind Sie startbereit?“ Es war Chuck, der auch das Startsignal geben sollte.  
Rodney zwang sich, tief ein- und aus zu atmen. Jetzt in Panik zu verfallen, würde Sheppards Sieg bedeuten.  
Er blickte zu Chuck, der ganz am Rand der Rampe stand und lächelte ihn schief an. „Fast, einen Moment noch.“  
Er rutschte auf seinen viel zu schmalen Sitz hin und her, dann blickte er zur Seite.  
Sein Wagen stand an der Innenseite und hatte rein theoretisch eine kürzere Strecke vor sich als John, der rechts neben ihm im Silberpfeil saß und ihm aufmunternd anlächelte.  
Trotzdem, Rodney versuchte noch ein letztes Mal, sich heraus zu reden. „Fahren bei Seifenkistenrennen die Wagen nicht hintereinander?“  
„Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich ein Rennen gegen dich fahren möchte. Wo liegt denn der Reiz, wenn wir hintereinander fahren. Da fehlt mir der direkte Wettkampf. Und wenn du jetzt aussteigst, dann platzen sehr viele Wetten.“  
Überrascht sah er zu seinem Freund. Obwohl John den Helm bereits anhatte, konnte Rodney die Lachfältchen erkennen. „Du weißt es?“, platze es aus ihm heraus.  
„Sicher, ich habe meine Quellen.“ Johns gedehnter Tonfall nervte Rodney. „Ich hätte gerne auf deinen Sieg gesetzt, aber Zelenka hat sich geweigert, die Wette anzunehmen.“ Das versöhnte ihn wieder ein wenig.  
„Willst du verlieren? An Radeks Stelle hätte ich die Wette auch nicht angenommen.“  
„Bestimmt nicht, aber ich fand es unfair, dass niemand dir einen Sieg zutrat. Ich weiß, wozu du in der Lage bist und deswegen hast du durchaus Chancen zu gewinnen.“  
Dieses Lob tat Rodneys Ego gut. Er setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin.  
„Die Chancen sind zwar sehr gering, aber wenigstens einer hätte auf dich wetten sollen“, fügte John trocken hinzu und verpasste Rodneys Stimmungshoch einen kleinen Dämpfer.  
Er ließ sich aber nicht unterkriegen. „Glaube nicht, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde, denn ich habe auf meinen Sieg gesetzt. Mein Einsatz war zwei Pfund Kaffee.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schloss Rodney sein Helmvisier und blickte erneut auf die Strecke vor sich.  
Die Rampe war steil, aber nicht zu steil und die restliche Strecke kannte er. So sollte es kein Problem sein, weniger zu bremsen und schneller als Sheppard zu fahren. Sie würden sich alle noch wundern.  
„Ich bin bereit!“, meldete er Chuck.  
„Von mir aus kann es losgehen“, John klang so lässig und entspannt als ob er in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzen würde.

„Gut, ich muss nur noch die Bahn räumen lassen.“ Es knackte, als Chuck das atlantisweite Kommunikationssystem einschaltete. „Ladies and Gentlemen! Bitte treten Sie zurück und verlassen Sie die Rennstrecke. Das Rennen wird in wenigen Sekunden gestartet.“  
Die Geräuschkulisse nahm rapide ab und Rodney fühlte das gespannte Schweigen der Zuschauer.  
Warum dauerte es so lange, bis Chuck das Startsignal gab?  
„Sergeant Miller, Sie sind noch im Gefahrenbereich. Verlassen Sie umgehend die Rennstrecke!“  
Rodney drehte sich um, bis er den Kanadier sah, der auf die Antwort lauschte, die man ihm durch sein Headset gab.  
„Wenn er nicht bald weg ist, kann er sich gerne heute Abend bei Zelenka melden. Das Labor 38 muss dringend geputzt werden“, grummelte Rodney vor sich hin. Vor zwei Wochen hatten die Botaniker dort einen ‚kleinen’ Unfall verursacht. Menschen und Ausrüstung waren nicht zu Schaden gekommen, aber es stank so, dass jeder sich weigerte, dort sauber zu machen. Vielleicht in zwei Jahren, wenn sich der Geruch verzogen hatte, war das Labor wieder zu gebrauchen.  
„Wenn die Rennstrecke nicht innerhalb von zwei Minuten geräumt ist, dann haben wir genug Freiwillige, um das Labor 38 zu reinigen!“ Chuck hatte seinen Vorschlag aufgenommen.  
Einige Zuschauer am Start applaudierten und lachten.  
„Was ist im Labor 38 passiert und warum hast du es mir verschwiegen?“ Johns Stimme hatte einen amüsierten Unterton.  
„Das waren die Botaniker. Katie kann dir genau sagen, was passiert ist. Ich befürchte aber, dass Reinigen zwecklos ist und wir den Bereich für mehrere Jahre sperren müssen.“  
„Die Rennstrecke ist jetzt frei. Leider haben wir keinen Freiwilligen zum Putzen gefunden.“  
Rodney schluckte jeden Kommentar hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf Chucks Stimme.  
Jeden Moment würde es losgehen.  
„Auf die Plätze“, Zelenka eilte an Rodneys Seite.  
„Fertig!“  
Der Tscheche zog einen Keil, der die Seifenkiste vom Wegfahren abhielt, weg.  
„Los!“

Der andere Keil wurde weggezogen und Rodney fühlte, wie sich sein Auto in Bewegung setzte. Erst zögerlich und dann beschleunigte die Seifenkiste viel schneller, als er es von den bisherigen Testfahrten gewohnt war. Da wirkte sich die steile Rampe aus.  
Er konnte hören, dass John direkt neben ihn war, aber er sah nicht zur Seite.  
Seinen Blick hielt er auf die Strecke vor sich gerichtet.  
Die Seifenkisten fuhren noch ganz behäbig an den ersten Schränken vorbei.  
Rodney versuchte, nicht zu John zu schauen, der direkt neben ihm fuhr, nichts sollte ihn ablenken, denn es standen zwei Pfund Kaffee auf dem Spiel.  
Der Vorteil, dass er die innere Bahn hatte, zahlte sich aus und ganz langsam ging er in Führung.  
Als es in die nächste Schikane ging, nahm er keine Rücksicht auf Sheppard und fuhr mit wenigen Zentimeter Abstand am rechten Schrank vorbei. John fluchte sehr laut und Rodney grinste zufrieden. Jetzt hatte er eine halbe Wagenlänge Vorsprung.  
Aber bei dem nächsten Hindernis kam es zu einer Kollision mit dem Silberpfeil, weil John nicht auswich. Die Schnauze von seiner Seifenkiste berührte KITTs Hinterrad.

Erschrocken trat Rodney auf die Bremse. John dagegen holte auf, bis sie Kopf an Kopf lagen.  
„Du kämpfst gut“, brüllte der Colonel ihm zu, ohne dass die Lautstärke wirklich notwendig war. Sie waren allein auf der Strecke. „Aber ich habe mehr Erfahrung und werde gewinnen!“  
Rodney sagte nichts dazu. Er konzentrierte sich auf das nächste Hindernis: die Verengung, wo sie nicht nebeneinander durchpassten. Hier würde sich zeigen, wer das Rennen gewinnen würde. Als die Schränke vor ihm auftauchten, bremste Rodney noch nicht. Er lenkte KITT so, dass er in das Hindernis einfahren konnte. Eine Vollbremsung unmittelbar vorher musste auch reichen. Leider hatte John ähnliche Pläne und er versuchte Rodney von der Ideallinie zu verdrängen, indem er immer näher an ihn heranfuhr.  
Als sie nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt waren, lenkte John hart nach links.  
Rodney hatte mit diesem Angriff gerechnet und steuerte nach rechts.  
Es knirschte hässlich, als die beiden Wagen sich berührten.  
Trotz seiner Bemühungen kam Rodney von der Ideallinie ab und hielt zu weit nach rechts.  
Er wollte KITT noch auf die richtige Spur bringen, aber da der Silberpfeil ihn immer noch touchierte, konnte er nicht lenken.  
Die Verengung war viel zu nah und Rodney wurde klar, dass er gegen das Hindernis prallen würde, statt die Einfahrt zu treffen.  
Er trat hart auf die Bremse. Sheppard hatte nicht gebremst und fuhr rechts an ihm vorbei, versuchte noch nach links zu lenken, um in die Einfahrt zu kommen, aber Rodney wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.  
Sekundenbruchteile später krachte der Silberpfeil mit voller Geschwindigkeit in den aufgestellten Schrank. Entsetzt sah Rodney hin und vergaß, auf die Bremse zu treten, so dass er auch noch in Johns Auto fuhr.  
„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“, fluchte er vor sich hin.  
Als John sich nicht bewegte, bekam er Angst um ihn. Rodney quälte sich aus seinem Sitz und eilte zu seinem Freund. „John! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Er wusste selbst, dass die Frage idiotisch war, da John mit einer viel zu hohen Geschwindigkeit einen Unfall gehabt hatte  
Hilflos stand er neben dem Silberpfeil und sah auf seinen Freund hinab, der das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
Gerade als Rodney sich hinunterbeugte, um Sheppards Puls zu fühlen, rührte John sich endlich, blickte hoch und griff zum Helm, um ihn abzunehmen.  
Rodney hielt seine Hände fest. „Lass das!“, befahl er. „Warte ab, bis die Sanitäter kommen, sie sind Profis. Hast du Schmerzen?“  
John schüttelte langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, ich fühle mich nur ein wenig durch geschüttelt. Das wird schon wieder. Ist mein Wagen noch fahrbereit? Ich will wenigstens noch über die Ziellinie kommen, egal mit welcher Geschwindigkeit.“  
„Du bist verrückt! Du kannst doch nicht nach so einem Unfall weiterfahren!“ Rodney trat zwei Schritte zurück und musterte den Silberpfeil. Die Schnauze war ein wenig eingedrückt und die Vorderreifen standen V-förmig vom Wagen ab.  
„Ich befürchte, die Radaufhängung ist gebrochen. Das war’s mit dem Rennen.“ Ein wenig Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Was ist mit KITT? Kannst du weiterfahren? Einer von uns beiden sollte zumindest das Ziel erreichen.“  
Laute Stimmen ertönten. Rodney blickte sich um und sah Jennifer zusammen mit einigen Helfern näher kommen.  
„Ihr Kindsköpfe!“, rief sie ihnen entgegen.  
„Du kommst zurecht?“ Rodney klopfte John auf die Schulter, trat einen strategischen Rückzug an, um Jennifer zu entkommen, eilte zu KITT, schob ihn ein Stück zurück, stieg ein... und nichts tat sich.  
„Soll ich sie anschieben?“, fragte einer der Sanitäter.  
„Bloß nicht!“, wehrte Rodney seine Hilfsbereitschaft ab. „Ich muss es aus eigener Kraft schaffen, sonst wird der Sieg nicht anerkannt.“  
Er griff hinaus und konnte mit den Fingerspitzen den Boden berühren.  
Mehr schlecht als recht stieß er sich ab und KITT bewegte sich – er war so gerade eben schneller als eine Schnecke.  
Für ein Rennen war es viel zu langsam, aber da Rodney keinen Gegner hatte, war es für ihn in Ordnung. Mit der Zeit würde die Seifenkiste schneller werden.  
Schon nach wenigen Metern hörte er ein seltsames Rumpeln. KITT hatte den Zusammenstoß doch nicht unbeschadet überstanden. Rodney hoffte, dass sein Rennwagen erst auseinanderfiel, wenn er die Ziellinie überfahren hatte.  
So bremste er immer wieder ab, wenn das Rumpeln zu laut wurde. Er fuhr so langsam, dass selbst ein Fußgänger ihn hätte überholen können.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bog Rodney in die Zielgrade ein. Hinter der Ziellinie hatte sich eine – für atlantische Verhältnisse – gigantische Menschenmenge versammelt. Aber statt ihn anzufeuern, sahen sie stumm zu, wie die Seifenkiste langsam über die Ziellinie rumpelte und dann stehen blieb

Erst dann ertönte tosender Applaus.  
Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Rodney nicht gerechnet. Schließlich würde er jetzt all ihre Wetteinsätze kassieren, da niemand auf seinen Sieg gesetzt hatte. Er selbst wäre wohl kein so guter Verlierer gewesen, wäre die Sache anders ausgegangen.  
Er stieg aus, nahm den Helm ab und grinste sie an. Das erwarteten sie bestimmt von ihm, da er es entgegen aller Prophezeiungen geschafft hatte zu gewinnen.  
Doch um welchen Preis? Seine Miene wurde wieder ernst und er wandte sich an Lorne, der in der ersten Reihe stand.  
„Wissen Sie, wie es Sheppard geht?“  
„Der Unfall ist noch keine zehn Minuten her und Dr. Keller hüllt sich in Schweigen, bevor sie ihn komplett untersucht hat.“ Lorne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe auf dem Monitor gesehen, dass er ohne Hilfe aus der Seifenkiste geklettert ist und sich weigerte, auf einer Trage abtransportiert zu werden. Da Dr. Keller dies zugelassen hat, werden seine Verletzungen nicht zu schlimm sein.“  
Rodney war erleichtert.  
Als er aber bemerkte, dass Woolsey mit einem großen Kranz, der aus irgendwelchen Pflanzen gefertigt worden war, würdevoll auf ihn zuschritt, trat er entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Solche Dinge lösten Allergien aus!  
„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Dr. McKay. Dr. Keller hat mir bestätigt, dass Sie auf diesen Siegeskranz nicht allergisch reagieren werden.“ Woolsey verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
„Schön, dass Sie mitgedacht haben.“ Er wusste, dass er jetzt die Siegerehrung über sich ergehen lassen musste, bevor er in die Krankenstation eilen konnte. So fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und folgte Woolsey nach draußen, wo man eine kleine Tribüne aufgebaut hatte.  
Alle Zuschauer kamen hinterher und Woolsey wartete, bis alle da waren, bevor er sich räusperte und das Mikrophon nahm, das Lorne ihn reichte.  
„Aufgrund des großen Interesses an dem Rennen hat man mich gebeten, den Sieger zu küren. Mit der Zeit von sieben Minuten und achtzehn Sekunden sind Sie als Erster und Einziger nach einem harten und besonders in der Anfangsphase sehr spannendem Rennen, über die Ziellinie gefahren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
Gleichzeitig stülpte er den Kranz über Rodneys Kopf und hielt ihm das Mikrophon hin.

 

„Danke!“ Die Leute sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Rodney räusperte sich und improvisierte. „Ich möchte mich bei all denen bedanken, die es überhaupt möglich gemacht haben, dass wir ein Rennen fahren konnten. Ohne Radek wäre es bei mir gar nicht möglich gewesen und John wäre ohne Evans Hilfe aufgeschmissen gewesen. Danke auch an alle anderen, die uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden haben. Ich wünschte nur, dass John jetzt auch hier stehen würde.“

Die einsetzende Stille bewies, dass Rodney es geschafft hatte, den anderen die fröhliche Stimmung zu verderben. Dabei hatte er es gar nicht vor gehabt, er wusste auch nicht, wie er das hinbiegen sollte.  
Lorne rettete die Situation, indem er das Mikrofon an sich nahm und den anderen berichtete, dass John nicht auf der Trage in die Krankenstation gebracht worden war.  
Applaus brandete auf.  
Rodney bemerkte, dass Woolsey für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich fröhlich aussah.  
„Hat Ihnen das Rennen Spaß gemacht?“, wollte er vom zivilen Kommandanten wissen.  
„Nicht wirklich, ich sehe nur ungern, wenn jemand verletzt wird, aber das Rennen ist so ausgegangen, wie ich gewettet habe.“  
„Zelenka hat mir gesagt, dass außer mir niemand auf meinen Sieg gesetzt hat.“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht“, gab Woolsey zu. „Ich habe gewettet, dass der Sieger mehr als fünf Minuten für die Strecke benötigt. Mit so einem schweren Unfall hatte ich nicht gerechnet, aber so, wie ich Sie und den Colonel kenne, wusste ich, dass es zu diversen Kollisionen kommen würde.“ Er sah Rodney betrübt an. „Meinen Gewinnanteil werde ich der Krankenstation spenden. Die Verletzten können so eine Aufmunterung immer gebrauchen.“  
„Das ist sehr löblich. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss zur Krankenstation.“  
„Nach dem Colonel schauen?“  
Als Rodney nickte, klopfte Woolsey ihm auf die Schulter. „Geben Sie ihm etwas von Ihrem Gewinn ab. Er hat es sich verdient, weil er Ihnen bei der Konstruktion geholfen hat. Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Besprechung.“  
Woolsey lächelte Rodney an, dann ging er.

Bevor er John besuchen konnte, musste er noch etwas regeln. Rodney sah sich um und entdeckte etwas weiter im Hintergrund Radek.  
Er ging zu ihm und drückte ihm den Helm in die Hände. „Kannst du dich um die Seifenkiste kümmern, ich muss in die Krankenstation.“  
„Ist dir auch etwas passiert bei dem Unfall?“ Radek sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Nein“, wehrte Rodney ab. „Ich will wissen, was mit Sheppard los ist.“  
Der Tscheche schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr zwei verhaltet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ihr wärt einfach perfekt füreinander.“  
„Da gibt es nur ein anatomisches Problem, um eine perfekte Beziehung zu haben.“ Rodney deutete mit seinen Händen die Figur einer Frau mit einer gewaltigen Oberweite an.  
Nicht dass es sein einziges Kriterium war, aber seit seinem Studium hatte er keine Beziehung mehr mit einem Mann gehabt und jetzt kam Radek mit so einem Kommentar. Er wollte zum Transporter gehen, als Radek ihm am Arm festhielt.  
„Ist dir die Anatomie wirklich so wichtig? Wenn du lang genug in einer Beziehung bist, ist der Sex nicht mehr das Wichtigste. Da wir gerade davon reden: Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Hermiod und Novak zusammen gezogen sind. So viel zum Thema Anatomie.“  
Rodney zog eine Grimasse. „Danke für das Bild. Würdest du mich bitte los lassen, damit ich weitergehen kann?“

Radek ließ ihn sofort los und sah Rodney über seinen Brillenrand an. „Denk darüber nach.“  
„Wieso?“ Warum sollte er darüber nachdenken und warum zum Kuckuck war der Tscheche so versessen darauf ihm mit John zu verkupp…?  
„Radek!! Sag dass es nicht wahr ist! Du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich … und Sheppard …?“ Der Rest des Satzes wurde von seinem anklagenden Zeigefinger übernommen.  
Radek zog seine Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Saum seines Shirts, um sie dann umständlich wieder anzuziehen und ließ Rodney während dieser Zeit nervös zappeln. Erst dann bequemte er sich zu antworten: „Noch habe ich nicht gewettet, aber es gibt so eine Tippgemeinschaft. Die wetten nicht, ob ihr zusammenkommt, sondern wann es dazu kommt.“  
„Ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf unser Privatleben zu setzten?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Zudem ist das für John sehr gefährlich!“, entrüstete er sich.  
„Wir bringen ihn nicht in Gefahr. Jeder, der einen Einsatz wagt, muss unterschreiben, dass sie euch nicht an Sheppards Vorgesetzten verpfeifen, wenn ihr nicht zu dem gewetteten Termin zusammenkommt.“ Er sah Rodney stolz an. „Inzwischen machen fast alle Soldaten mit und von dem zivilen Personal haben auch schon viele ihren Einsatz getätigt. Und jetzt geh zu John.“  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“ Rodney wusste nicht, was er von dieser Story halten sollte.  
Der Tscheche blinzelte. „Ich weiß von keiner Wette. Habe nie von so etwas gehört.“ Er klopfte Rodney auf die Schulter, nahm den Helm und ging.  
Nachdenklich sah Rodney hinter ihm her. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Radek war bestimmt verrückt und hatte ihm das nur aufgetischt, um ihn zu foppen. Ja, so musste es sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es gab keine Wette.

Und mit John alt werden? Der verrückte Kerl würde doch eine winzig kleine Wohnung direkt neben Disneyland beziehen und dort jeden Tag die Achterbahnen heimsuchen.  
Oder gleich in Atlantis bleiben und seinem Nachfolgern das Leben schwer machen.  
Rodney seufzte. Wahrscheinlich würde John noch nicht mal der Rente erleben, weil er ein Mal zu viel sein Leben für andere riskieren würde.

Er selbst würde sich – natürlich nachdem er den Nobelpreis gewonnen hätte – in Florida zur Ruhe setzten. Die Sonneneinstrahlung war dort zwar gefährlich, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, ein kleines Haus am Strand zu besitzen, im Schatten zu sitzen und dem Rauschen der Wellen zuzuhören, während er Mails an Idioten, die sich Wissenschaftler nannten, sendete. Natürlich würde er wieder eine Katze besitzen, die es liebte, sich stundenlang kraulen zu lassen.  
John würde ihn natürlich oft besuchen kommen. Seine Biervorräte dezimieren, lange Strandspaziergänge unternehmen und Rodney hin und wieder ins Disneyland entführen.

Und wenn sie nun zusammen leben würden? Dann hätten sie einen Hund und eine Katze, die ständig für Unruhe sorgen würden. John würde es mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln quittieren und die Katze immer wieder aus ihrem großen Bett schmeißen. Sie würden nicht nur ins Disneyland fahren, sondern auch die anderen großen Vergnügungsparks auf der Erde erkunden.  
Ja, John würde in sein Leben passen. Erstaunlicherweise besser als Jennifer. Denn sie hätte die Katze noch nicht einmal ins Schlafzimmer gelassen.

Es war eine wirklich schöne Vorstellung. Aber keine realistische.  
Seufzend drehte Rodney sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Kaum hatte er sie betreten, als er auch schon erregtes Stimmengemurmel hörte. Das war bestimmt John, der sich selbst entlassen wollte und dies mit Jennifer ausdiskutierte.  
Ohne zu klopfen betrat er den Behandlungsraum, wo John mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Behandlungstisch saß.  
Jetzt, da Radek die Wette erwähnt hatte, musste Rodney hinsehen und ihm kamen seine Gedanken von gerade wieder in den Sinn.  
John war attraktiv. Er sah wesentlich besser aus, als die beiden Studenten, mit denen Rodney vor einer Ewigkeit erste Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Er hatte damals nicht weiter experimentiert, weil er einen Kontrakt mit dem amerikanischen Militär hatte, das ihm das Studium finanzierten und er auch Frauen sehr attraktiv fand. Um seinen Arbeitgeber nicht zu verärgern, hatte er seine Abenteuer auf das weibliche Geschlecht beschränkt und so war es bis heute geblieben.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Jennifer ihn ansprach.  
„Ja, ich...“, stammelte er, blickte weg und verwünschte Radek. „Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie schwer John verletzt ist, aber wenn man eure Diskussion hört, kann es nicht schlimm sein ...“  
„Schlimm ist es nicht, er hat einige Prellungen und wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Deswegen muss er über Nacht zu Beobachtung bleiben, will es aber nicht.“  
Jennifer warf John einen eisigen Blick zu.  
„Ich fühl mich gut“, protestierte John. „Ich möchte nur duschen und in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen, wo ich wirklich meine Ruhe habe.“  
Die Ärztin seufzte. „Ich könnte Ihnen den Antikerscanner mitgeben, damit müssten alle drei bis vier Stunden Ihre Werte gemessen werden. Solange es Ihnen gut geht, sollte das kein Problem sein. Nur wenn es Ihnen schlechter gehen sollte, Colonel, werden Sie wohlmöglich den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpassen. Sie brauchen jemanden, der regelmäßig alle vier Stunden bei Ihnen vorbeischaut. Leider kann ich es heute nicht übernehmen.“ Sie errötete leicht.

John sah Rodney mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.  
„Ich mache es“, opferte er sich.  
„Du bist meine Rettung!“ John grinste ihn erleichtert an, zog sich sein Hemd wieder über, nahm Jennifer den Scanner ab und zog Rodney bei seiner Flucht hinter sich her.  
„Morgen früh erwarte ich Sie um neun Uhr zu Kontrolluntersuchung!“, rief Jennifer, bevor John die Station verlassen hatte.  
„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, auf welche Werte ich achten muss“, protestierte Rodney, als sie außer Hörweite waren.  
„Das ist ganz einfach.“ John zeigte auf den Scanner, hielt aber nicht an. „So lange das gelbe Licht leuchtet, ist alles in Ordnung, nur wenn es auf blau springt, funkst du den diensthabenden Arzt an.“  
„Die Funktionen kenne ich. Muss ich nicht auf Hirnströme oder irgendwelchen anderen Voodookram achten?“  
„Das macht das Gerät automatisch. Sonst hätte Jennifer uns niemals gehen lassen. Was hast du für heute geplant? Feiert deine Abteilung deinen Sieg? Ich muss dir auch noch meinen Einsatz geben.“  
John betrat den Transporter und Rodney berührte die Anzeige.  
„Feiern? Dann wollen sie etwas von meinen Wettgewinnen haben! Nein, geplant ist nichts, ich wollte ins Labor und schauen, wie weit eine Simulation ist.“  
„Keller hat mir Ruhe verordnet, aber wenn ich jetzt schon versuchedurchzuschlafen, dann wache ich viel zu früh auf. Magst du nachher mit mir Dr. Who schauen? Oder alternativ mit unseren kleinen Flitzern ein Rennen fahren?“  
John kratzte sich am Nacken und sah Rodney erwartungsvoll an.  
„Die Flitzer sind leider immer noch ohne Batterien. Die Daedalus kommt doch erst nächste Woche. Aber Dr. Who kann ich nicht widerstehen. Gib mir zwei Stunden und funke mich dann an.“  
Sie waren vor Johns Quartier angekommen.  
„Sicher doch. Bringst du uns aus der Kantine etwas zu essen mit?“ John lächelte Rodney an. „Ich mag im Moment nicht die Mitleidsbekundungen der anderen hören.“  
„Mach ich.“

Rodney beobachtete, wie John sein Zimmer betrat, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Raum. Er zog den schwarzen Rennanzug aus und duschte.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat er das Labor und glaubte zuerst nicht, was er sah.  
Neben seinem Arbeitsplatz hatte man einen Tisch geschoben, der von Süßigkeiten und Kaffee überquoll, darunter standen mehrere Sechserpacks Bier.  
Rodney verschaffte sich einen Überblick und sortierte alles Zitrushaltige für Radek aus. Der Tscheche würde sich darüber freuen.  
Einen Moment war er versucht, Bier für den Abend kalt zu stellen, ließ es aber. John war verletzt und da war Alkohol keine gute Idee.  
Rodney brachte seinen Schatz in Sicherheit – indem er ihn in einen Schrank räumte, zu dem nur er den Schlüssel hatte -, dann setzte er sich vor den Computer.

Die Simulation war fertig und die Ergebnisse waren nicht nur vielversprechend, sondern fantastisch.  
Sie waren in der Lage, mit verhältnismäßig geringem Energieaufwand – ein nagelneues ZPM würde um etwa fünf Prozent entleert werden - ein Raumschiff der‚Aurora’-Klasse herzustellen, vorausgesetzt sie hatten die richtigen Rohstoffe. Rodney dachte daran, Athos aufzusuchen. In den Ruinen würden sie bestimmt viele der benötigten Materialien finden. Er würde bei der nächsten Besprechung für eine Mission dorthin plädieren. Aber erst einmal musste er seine Simulation durch weitere Berechnungen absichern. Rodney vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit.

Ein Klicken in seinem Headset ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
‚Rodney, die zwei Stunden sind um!’ Johns Stimme ertönte in seinem Ohr.  
„Ich komme und bringe dir etwas mit, das dich begeistern wird!“, kündigte Rodney an.  
Ein eigenes Raumschiff, nein, ein eigenes Antikerraumschiff zu bekommen, würde John in Ekstase versetzen.  
‚Hast du Nachos gewonnen und willst sie mit mir teilen?’  
„Kann sein, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich habe etwas viel, viel, viel Besseres“, singsongte Rodney mit kaum zu unterdrückender Begeisterung, während er die wichtigsten Daten auf sein Laptop verschob, um mit John die zukünftigen Missionen zu besprechen. Nicht nur Athos, sondern auch noch einige andere Planeten würden sie besuchen müssen, um alle Rohstoffe zu bekommen.  
‚Was denn?’  
„Du wirst es gleich sehen!“  
Rodney unterbrach die Verbindung zu John, klappte sein Laptop zu, holte zwei Beutel Nachos aus dem Schrank und verließ sein Labor. Er machte noch einen Abstecher in die Kantine und holte einen ganzen Berg Sandwichs für sie. Rekonvaleszenten und Rennfahrer brauchten ihre Kalorien – und das machte er auch dem Marine deutlich, der es wagte, sein voll beladenes Tablett mit einer abschätzigen Miene anzuschauen.

Laptop, Nachotüten, Tablett mit Essen – Rodney betätigte mit seinem Ellbogen den Türsummer und balancierte währenddessen alle seine Mitbringsel vorsichtig aus.  
„Rodney!“ John empfing ihn mit einem offenen und warmen Lächeln und für einen Moment durchzuckte Rodney der Gedanke, dass die Wetten vielleicht doch nicht so weit hergeholt waren.  
„Kann ich dir irgendetwas abnehmen?“, bot John an und griff schon nach dem Tablett.  
„Nimm die Tüten, die sind sowieso am Rutschen“, ordnete Rodney an und folgte seinem Freund ins Zimmer.  
Sie legten alles auf dem Schreibtisch ab und mit einem Kopfnicken zu seinem aufgeklappten Laptop meinte John: „Dr. Who ist startbereit. Aber jetzt erzähl mir erst einmal, was dich gerade in so teenagerhafte Begeisterung versetzt hat.“  
„Hey!“ Rodney rempelte John mit der Schulter an. „Ich brauche dir auch gar nichts zu erzählen.“ Dabei fieberte er danach, seine Entdeckung zu teilen.  
John lachte. „Komm schon, Rodney, ehe du platzt.“ John rempelte zurück.  
Wider Willen musste Rodney grinsen. Mit John alt zu werden war vielleicht wirklich eine verlockende Vorstellung. Ob es auf Johns Seite aber wirklich mehr als eine tiefe Freundschaft war, würde erst die Zukunft zeigen.

Aber vorher galt es, ein Raumschiff zu bauen. „Also schön, weil du es bist. Schau hier …“ Rodney setzte sich hin, klappte sein Laptop auf und rief die entsprechende Datei an seinem Computer auf.


End file.
